Everlasting Love
by abcde143
Summary: This is just a short story that I was thinking about. Aria and Ezra, have been apart for four years. Will the excitement of a wedding bring them back together. Sorry I really suck at Summiares, but hopefully the story is good. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey, this is just a short story. I don't plan on making more than five chapters. But if I do lucky you. Just kidding. Please keep an open mind of if you read my stories you'll know that I love Reviews. So please don't be scared to leave me a review. Even if it's to say that you hate the story and don't like where its going. **

**I am not a writer only a stalker to the couple. HAHA, that's not right.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty little liars.**

Aria Montgomery lived a complicated and hectic life. At the age of 15 she thought the start of her High School years was going to be it for her. Although fresh into the first year. She had caught her father in a very tough situation. He cheated not only on his wife, but also his family.

At the age of 16 She and her family moved back to Rosewood. Right after she found out about the affair, she and her family moved to Iceland. Her best friend Alison went missing and she and her three best friends kind of fallen apart.

Upon returning to Rosewood. On her first dad back she thought she meant her Soul mate at a bar and grille. Despite the complicated situation that she and Ezra Fitz were in. They can both agree on one thing, they were ultimately in love.

Over the course of their relationship, Aria had a stalker who turned out to be one of Hanna Marin's best friends. Ezra, lost his job at Hollis and they went public. Ezra, tried to find a job where he could be close to Aria. But all that changed during her Senior year.

Aria had finally gotten to meet Ezra's family when they came to Rosewood. At first it was awkward to see Ezra, standing on her porch. With the judgmental stage that her parents were in. Ezra had felt the need to see her on their one year anniversary.

He introduced her to his parents and everything was fine. Until he was slumming for money just to stay a float. He couldn't find a job near her and ended up moving to California. The long distant relationship was getting to hard for Aria to handle.

After the many times they have Skype, emailed and texted. On top of that the constant phone calls to one another, had gotten limited. They grew apart and never spoke.

Aria ended up finishing her senior year and going to college. Now at the age of 22 Aria is in a Happy relationship that has been going on for two years. Charles Parker, is a 5'7" all around good looking guy. And that's not just speaking about his piercing sea blue eyes. His smile can light up a room when the lights are dim. He has the ability to make her happy even on her darkest days.

"Hey." He walked into their apartment and closed the door. Aria walked up to him and gave him a kiss to the cheek. "How was work?"

Charles shrugged of his jacket and Aria hung it up on the rack "It was okay. Sports column is really coming along."

It's been three months since the two have graduated from Hollis College. And even though Aria felt happy with Charles. She still felt as if something is missing, something that she never had gotten close sure from. Although she thought about it, Nor did she want to.

"So, my sister's wedding." Charles asked as he took a beer from the fridge.

"Yes, I had already put in my two weeks off. " Before Aria had graduated from Hollis, she was working part-time at Rosewood High. She helped out after school with Teen-age kids. Almost like a tutoring session or a teachers TA. When she had graduated, they had offered her a teaching position. Saying that she had showed so much promise and respect for teenage kids.

"Great, so we leave this Saturday." Charles wrapped his arm's around her waist trailing kisses down his neck "And for two whole weeks. Nothing but-"

"Wedding plans and grumpy old people" I joked and pushed him away from me. "I can't believe your sister is getting Married."

Charles rubbed the back of his neck "Our time will come. I promise, I just want everything to be special."

Aria smiled "that's not what I mean." She walked around the kitchen counter and to the couch "I'm excited for her. Although a part of me thinks she is rushing it. Jessica had just met this guy a year ago."

"So what are you saying?"

Aria shrugged "I'm just saying. Jessica, is only 20. She has her whole life a head of her. Why rush it?"

Charles smiled "You sound like my mother. Please stop"

Aria laughed and patted the side of the couch "I love your mother. She is real and very out spoken. Doesn't hide anything back, so I know she'll never lie to me."

Saturday came faster than expected. Aria and Charles were on their way to Miami. Aria thought nothing but it since Jessica started planning her wedding. Aria thought about taking a few weeks off and laying in the sun on the beach somewhere.

Jessica, wanted to get married on a private beach in Miami. So Charles parents rented out a 8 bedroom 5 bath mansion over looking the ocean. They had sent pictures on top of pictures of what it would look like.

Charles parents came from wealth. Both his parents are surgeons, for celebrates. Although when I asked who they worked on, They both couldn't tell me because of all the legal situations.

Upon reaching Miami Aria and Charles rented a car. They wanted to be able to come and go as they pleased without questions. Anna and Christopher Parker, although they gave Charles and Jessica their freedom. Just like any other concern parent, They would call just to see where they are or if their okay.

"So, what do you think?" Charles asked me. He and his family used to come down here every so often. So he knew the roads and side streets.

"It's beautiful, do you think we could hit up a club?" I asked excitedly. I have never been to Miami but only read about it. When we had gotten the news of where the wedding was going to be held, I looked up beaches and malls.

"Of course. Miami is like Vegas" He chuckled "When the moon is out, so is the most awesome and most outrages parties."

Aria giggled and looked out the window as we pulled up to the house. "Wow" she breath out. Just the front view of the house was spectacular. "This is beautiful."

"I know, maybe one day you and I would live in house just like this one" Charles looked over at Aria.

"I love our little apartment. I think a spacious house like this would require a little more cleaning then I am used to" Aria giggled getting out of the car. Just then a couple more cars pulled up beside her.

Aria looked at the car and opened her eyes wide. "Aunt Jane" Charles exclaimed and walked over to her and opened the door. "I can't believe your here."

She smiled not noticing Aria just yet. "Charles, I wasn't going to miss my only nieces wedding." She gave him and hug and looked over his shoulder to finally notice the short Burnett haired girl. "Aria"

Charles pulled away from the hug and looked at Aria. "You know my girlfriend?"

"Hello Mrs. Fitz" Aria announced walking over to her and giving her a hug. "It's been a while."

"I'll say, how's your mom?"

Aria sighed "She's good. How are you?"

The two of them started up a small conversation, none of them spoke of Ezra just yet and Charles watched in amusement as the two women interacted with each other.

"Hey, are you three just going to talk outside. While the party is just starting indoors?" Jessica yelled and ran over to us.

"Well well, isn't it the bride to be her self?" Mrs. Fitz smiled and gave her a hug "Charles dear. Be a doll and get our bags. I think us woman have a party to get to."

"Sure" Charles rolled his eyes and opened up the trunk. Aria stayed behind and helped him. "You don't have to help."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Aria started "I didn't know Ezra Fitz was your cousin. And I'm assuming he'll be here?"

Charles looked at her confused "How did you know that?"

Aria opened up her mouth to speak when another car pulled up. She looked at the driver and widen her eyes when she saw it was Ezra. "We can talk later" She kissed his cheek and walked into the house with two of her bags.

Ezra Fitz, was a lot like Aria. Although he was able to coop in a different way than Aria did. Ezra always thought about her. When Ezra was 28 he had found a girlfriend that resemble Aria, down from her height to the hair color.

Although he missed Aria, he was able to fall in love with Sharon Lane. She's another teacher at the school that Ezra works at.

"Hey cuz" Ezra got out of the car and gave Charles a hand shake. "I see my mother made it here?"

Charles nodded and looked over his shoulder "Where's Sharon? I thought she was coming?"

Ezra nodded "She'll be here. She just needed a few things from the store."

"Great, so you can grab Aunt Jane's stuff. I swear woman have too many things. Why do they insist on bringing shoes for every outfit they own?" He joked and grabbed one of Aria's suitcases, but he dropped and Ezra bent down to pick it up. Noticing the baggage tag.

"Montgomery" He mumbled. "Aria Montgomery?"

Charles nodded "Yeah, She's the girl I was telling you about. My girlfriend"

Ezra looked at him confused "I thought you were talking about Cindy or something like that?"

Charles cocked his head "No, that was high school. Aria, has been my girlfriend for the last two years, actually going on three now."

Ezra gulped and shook his head. "Where is she?"

"In the house with our mothers" Charles replied and closed the trunk "How do you know each other?"

Ezra shook his head and said nothing as he walked into the house. When he closed the door behind Charles. He stopped short, Aria stood next to Jessica and Jane. They were engrossed in the view next to the opened sliding door.

Charles coughed and looked at Ezra. The three woman turned around and Jane looked between Ezra and Aria as they both stared at one another.

"There's my son." Jane opened up her arm's and walked over to Ezra, embracing her in a big huge.

"Hey mom." Ezra, kissed the top of her head. "And Jessica."

Jessica squealed and ran over to Ezra. "I can't believe you made it. I thought Sharon was going to keep you hostage or something."

Aria looked over at Ezra and felt like her whole world was shattering. She had spent years recovering from the lack of him. And yet there he is, dressed like the guy she knew.

When Jessica and Ezra pulled away Charles walked over to Aria and took her hand. "I guess the two of you know each other?"


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I want to thank everyone who had reviewed. I love all five of you! **

**So I wrote this chapter at like two in the morning, I hope its not that boring...**

**Disclaimer: PLL isn't mines.**

**E****zra's POV:**

Seeing Aria in front of me for the first time in four years, sent chills down my back. I never thought I would see her again. I never thought I would be able to grace myself in her presence. Standing before her at this very moment, I could honestly say. I'm speechless and the will power that I am trying to muster up , is falling down slowly.

"I guess the two of you know each other?" Charles, held Aria's hand as if she was the last walking girl on earth. The way he seemed to protect her was the way I used to hold her.

My mother patted my back. She of all people knew how much Aria means to me. So for me to see her standing before me, with my cousin no less. Is killing me, I tried to be more in contact with Aria after I left. But being the new teacher and trying to stand my ground. We fell apart.

"Aria" I smiled, managing to find my voice "How are you?"

She shrugged "I'm okay. And you?" The tension in the room was so thick and felt as if it could be cut with a knife.

"Same old." I answered and looked at Charles who was probably asking himself some questions.

"Excuse me. " Aria, smiled at everyone and walked out through the double glass doors. That lead on to the beach.

I slapped myself mentally for not finding my words. I always thought that if I had a chance to see her again. We would be in this fantasy bliss, but I only saw heart break. And I'm sure her expression mirrored mines.

"How do you know Aria?" Charles asked me.

"He was her teacher" My mother answered "Now, Ezra. I am sure she is feeling a little overwhelmed by this. So go talk to her, tell Aria that it's okay to know your teacher down the line" She winked at me. "Go on."

I nodded and walked out the same doors that Aria went out of. I looked over the ocean and saw her swimming in the water. With just her head bobbing up and down like a little floater.

I kicked off my shoes and walked over to the sand. It was a bright and sunny down in Miami.

"Aria" I called from the sand, she turned around and looked at me. She shook her head and went under water. I sighed and knew if I wanted to talk to her, I would have to go in there.

"Hey" I said when I swam up to her.

"I never expected to see you here." She told me "I thought I was over you. It's been four years and yet I looked at you and felt my knees go weak." She wiped her face. "You hurt me. I know I had a hand in it, but you promised me Ezra."

"I know." I told her and looked over at the beach house. "I"m sorry, I know I pushed you away when I had gotten that job in California. But you know as well as I did that I couldn't get a job in Rosewood."

"Like I told you." Aria lashed out a few tears "Where ever you go they would be lucky to have you."

"Aria" I whimpered

She shook her head "For get it. It's been years, there's nothing between us. So lets just get this two weeks over and done with. Because it doesn't matter, I'm with Charles and you... " She looked over at the sand when she seen someone waving. "That must be Sharon." Aria looked over to me. "I hope you treat her a whole lot better than me."

"Aria." I took her hand under the water trying to make her stay.

"Just leave me alone." She hissed and got out of the water. She was only in her matching underwear, which clung to her every move.

I watched in awe when she walked past Sharon and up to the house. Charles, was waiting half way up with a towel. I dunk my head into the water before getting out myself. Sharon looked at me confused and I just brushed it off.

"Why are you swimming in your clothes? Did you not bring swimming trunks?"

I nodded and she lent up and kissed my cheek. "Yeah, it was just a spear of the moment."

Dinner was awkward, Sharon and I never shared any words other than what we talked about on the beach. I had tried to do what Aria asked me to do, and that was to leave her alone.

Jessica had wanted a family party after dinner. So she invited at least 30 of our closes family and friends. We had relatives from all over the country flowed in.

"Ezra" Jessica handed me a glass of alcohol.

"Thank you" I smiled and we clicked our glasses taking a sip "I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Look, I don't want to put you down. But why are you marrying him? Are you pregnant?"

she rolled her eyes "You sound like Aria." I pressed my lips into a thin line, not knowing how to respond to that. "She asked me the same thing, but I really am in love with Roger, and he loves me too."

I shrugged "When we talked over the phone, I never recalled you saying anything about him. So it just made me wonder if you were pregnant or something."

She shook her head "I am pregnant, but that still doesn't' change the fact that I am in love with him. So just chill."

I held my hands up. "Okay, you are my baby cousin and the closes one at that. I am just looking out for you." I stated and looked across the room trying to avoid her death glare. Just then I caught Aria standing next to the railing. It seems that when ever I get a mere glimpse of her, she is over looking the water.

"I'm going to talk with Aria. She looks depress."

Jessica laughed "That's because she only knows our parents. And your mother already gave her an ear full."

* * *

**Aria's POV:**

This dinner party was a little too much for me. Not only did I not know anyone here other than Jessica and her parents. I also have to look at Ezra, from across the table.

As I looked out onto the sand I could see couples strolling under the brightly full moon. It was a nice night out and that's exactly what I would want to do. Take Charles by the hand and just walk out to the beach.

Today, I am going to mark it down as the most awkward and crazy day of my life.

"Can we talk?" A voice chimed from behind me. I turned around and saw Ezra standing there looking as handsome as ever.

"About what?" I asked him turning back around and looking at the same couple that had been joint together since the time they walked down the beach.

"I was wondering if we could be friends? You know you seem really cozy with my cousin" His voice had a hint of jealousies, and I couldn't help but bite my lip. "He's a good guy, the two of you seem really happy."

"Aren't you? Aren't you happy to be with Sharon?"

I heard him sigh "Not really and I am sure that my mother would be the first one to tell you."

I giggled and turned around to look at him "She already did."

He nodded with a slight smile "Want to take a walk?"

"Sure."

We ended up sitting on the sand just below the house. Ezra had walked with his hands in his pockets and head down the whole way. With a few stolen glances made to each other.

"So what have you been up too?" I asked

"Same old thing, nothing new." He answered and picked up a fist full of sand "What about you?"

"I work at Rosewood High, Just started actually." I smiled feeling proud of myself. "And Charles works for the local paper."

He nodded "Yeah, I knew that." he shook his head "We talk almost every month and he has never mention your name. He always told me he meant THE ONE"

"How do you feel about that? Me going out with your own flesh and blood?" I raised an eyebrow

"Do you love him?" He blurted. "Please, I just have to know the truth."

I let out a breath "Yeah, I do." I told him with a little smile at the end.

"Then I wish you all the luck." He looked over at me. "There's not much I can do. All I want is for you to be happy. And if that's with Charles than, I will stand back."

I knitted my eyes. "So if I wasn't happy. What would you have done?"

He gave me a little smirk. "We would never know now would we?"

I rolled my eyes "How did you meet Sharon? She doesn't seem your type. And she kind of looks like-" I stopped and shook my head.

"Like what?" He asked encouraging me on.

"Me."

"That's what my mom said." He mumbled and dusted off his hands. " She said that if Sharon would dress like you she would be a mini replication." He chuckled.

"Well, I love your mom. She always treated me as if I wasn't your former student." I blushed a little "How is your dad? I didn't see him tonight?"

"He'll be here in a few days, he had a few things to take care of. And Joshua will come up with him."

I nodded and we both fell in silence. This was the most we had talked in four years. I missed that, I missed seeing Ezra as one of my best friends. We were able to talk about everything, regardless if we had gotten into a fight or not. We were there for each other.

It's funny how you spend two wonderful years together and not even have a proper goodbye.

"Aria, there you are" I heard Charles from behind me, and a few seconds later he snaked his arms around me from behind as he sat down on the sand next to Ezra.

"Hey man, thanks for keeping my girl company." He kissed my cheek. "What are you two even doing out here?"

"We were just talking." Ezra smiled. "We have a lot of catching up to do. I just hope Aria, doesn't Ice me out or push me away."

"Why would I do that? Everything has changed over the years." I told him, fully aware that Charles was right behind me.

"Well, that's great. Who would have thought a student and teacher would be great friends." Charles stood up. "But I am glad that you are out here. Because I wanted to ask you something." He reached for my hands and pulled me to my feet. Ezra stood up and dusted the sand off.

I heard people talking behind me and turned around to see Charles parents and sister. Along with Ezra's mom. When I had looked up to the house there were people overlooking the beach.

"What's going on?" I questioned looking over at Ezra, for a sign of something.

"Aria Brooke Montgomery" Charles said getting down on one knee. "I have been planning this for months."

"Charles, please "I whispered. But he just brought out a ring box. He opened it up and showed the 2 karat heart shaped diamond and tears sprung to my eyes. Yes we talked about marriage but that was way down the line.

"Everyday I wake up next to you. You are the most important person in my life and I plan on making it last forever. Will you marry me?"

I nodded full of shock "Yes, yes I'll marry you." I cried and he stood up wrapping his arm's around my waist pulling me into him, we shared a kiss before he placed the ring onto my finger.

He than took something out of his back pocket and yelled into it. It was a Microphone "She said yes." Cheers erupted and loud noise sang through the air.

Jessica and Roger ran up to us. "Oh my god. It was so hard to keep that a secret" Jessica exclaimed.

"You knew about this?"

She nodded "Four months. Do you know how hard it was to keep it from you?" She wiped my tears. "I can't believe it. Now we both can share our happy moment. Charles wanted all of our families to be here." She pointed to the stairs that lead to the beach. My parents are here.

"Oh my god." I looked at Ezra, who was talking with his mom. "What have I done?"


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW, I was blown away by all the reviews. I can't express how happy I am to hear that people like this story. THANK YOU.**

**Okay for those of you who asked me to get a BETA, I would love one. If you are a BETA and reading this. If you'd like to help me out on grammar than I would welcome you with open arms. But if you're not and just saying I should go look for one, than I guess your stuck with me... I really don't know anyone on here and to go looking and asking people to help me out. I WOULD FEEL SO ASHAMED. Don't ask me why, that's just how I am...**

**Ezra's POV:**

I stepped back the second Charles went down on one knee. I felt as if my heart had gotten ripped out and thrown out to the sharks for dinner. How can this happen? How can I just let the one thing that means everything to me slip away?

My mother grabbed my arm and linked it together with hers. "I'm so sorry. I know how much Aria means to you?"

I shook my head "No you don't. This wedding is a sham. Aria and Charles are..." I trailed off feeling like I am going to ruin everything. "I have to leave. I'm sorry mom"

I gave her a kiss and walked up the beach. I stopped short when I noticed Ella, Mike and lastly Byron walking down. They noticed me too and I looked back at Aria who was swarmed with my family members. She looked back up at me and saw nothing but pure heart break coming through my eyes.

"Ezra" Ella smiled "I didn't know you'd be here?"

I nodded "Neither did Aria." I shook Mike's hand and he walked over to the beach.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked her.

"Just a while ago." Byron said walking up behind Ella. "How are you son?"

"How do you think I am?" I asked looking back and noticing Aria, walking up the beach. "I guess you want to congratulate her?" I told them sarcastically. "I have to go"

"Ezra" Aria called. "Wait"

I shook my head and turned around. "Congratulations. "I gave her a fake smile.

"I know you don't mean it." She tried to take my hand "Please, just talk to me."

I tilted my head and looked at my mother who was staring towards us. " I can't."

* * *

I laid in bed with Sharon in my arm's. It all felt different and not real. When I had meant Sharon, it was a couple of months after Aria and I went our separate ways. We stayed as friends first and just a year ago or something we started dating.

I have never told her I loved her, because I don't feel that way about her. I feel as if this relationship was going know where and she was just my comfort zone. Someone that I could talk too out side of my family.

The first time I had introduced her to my parents, it took them at least six months before they welcomed her. Although it wasn't with opened arm's like they did with Aria. They didn't completely iced her out.

Finally having enough of this, I got out of bed and took my shirt that was hanging behind the door. I put it on and headed out the door. Maybe some hot tea would calm me down enough to fall asleep.

It was three in the morning and everyone had left about midnight. Charles and Aria went to their room that was two doors down from where Sharon and I were.

"So what are you going to do?" I heard coming from the kitchen.

"I don't know. But I can't lead him on, it's not right" Another whisper.

I stayed behind the wall and listened with an open mind.

"Maybe you should just tell him?" What the hell? was that Ella? I asked myself as I took baby steps closer.

"I can't. He..."That was Aria, she trailed off.

"Look, I know what your father and I did was wrong. In a way we were the one's that pushed you and Ezra apart. But you have to listen to your heart. You have to tell everyone the truth, I think it's about time you stop lying. Especially to yourself." I heard the chair push back and foot steps coming my way.

I stepped back when Ella, came into my view. "ease dropping?' She whispered to me and I nodded with a smirk.

"I just got here, but I heard what you said."

She nodded and turned her head to look back at Aria. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**Aria's POV:**

My mother was right. I should follow my heart and tell Ezra that I still loved him. But that wouldn't be fair to Charles. I also love him and I couldn't bare another heart break.

Over the last few hours everything seemed so unreal and things seemed to be moving fast. What if I do marry Charles and then what? What would I do? Pretend that I want to be with him forever.

Over the course of 24 hours, I thought Charles was the great love of my life. And than seeing Ezra here when he drove up the driveway, just sent memories back to me. It made me see what we used to have and how it all fell apart.

I placed my head in my hands and rubbed my tempo with my fingers. It has been a confusing and frustrating 12 hours and the weekend hasn't even really started. I just wish by some miracle something or someone would show me what to do. Send me a kind of sign as to which way I am supposed to go.

Finally letting sleep take over me. I placed my cup into the sink and turned off the light. I heard foots steps in the sitting area just off the kitchen and looked at the arch way.

"What are you doing up?"

Ezra shrugged his shoulders and turned the light back on. "I couldn't sleep. I just thought maybe a cup of tea would help."

I nodded and took the kettle off the shove. It was still hot and ready to pour "Have a seat."

"You don't have-"

"Ezra" I sighed "Just sit down, it's not a problem"

He rubbed the back of his neck before reluctantly taking a seat on the counter. "So how does it feel?" I arched an eyebrow "Being engaged?'

I laughed "It only happen six hours ago. I am still adjusting." I answered "How's Sharon?"

He scoffed "She's fine. Sharon, sleeps like the dead." I giggled

"Yeah, so does Charles."

He nodded and looked at his hands. We stayed in silence for a bit as I grabbed the sugar from the cabinet and placed two cubes into his tea. I than grabbed the Honey and squirted couple of shots in there.

"Here you go."

He took it from me and let our hands touch. I looked him in the eyes and he stared back. In that moment it felt as if I was weak in the knees and having that butterfly feeling in my stomach.

"You remembered?" He whispered

I nodded "Yeah, I remember everything." I told him pulling my hand back.

"Not to much people can remember just how I drink my tea." He took a sip and let the hotness of it all slimmer down. "This is good." He gave me a genuine smile and placed his drink down.

I looked around me once again and than back up at him. "I'm going to bed. I will see you in the morning?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Congratulations"

"thank you." I smiled at him for a few seconds. "I hope everything works out with you and Sharon. She really seems like a wonderful woman."

He gave me a short nod before I completely walked out of the room and up the side stair case.

* * *

**Ezra's POV:**

I haven't slept all night. With thoughts of Aria and Charles running through my mind. I had stayed downstairs and watched a little of that late night TV preview shows they had on. Most of them was cooking and the rest was just shows about ordering crap that you really didn't need.

It was about 6-7 o'clock when people started to wake up for the day. I had already been on my eight cup of coffee and wired on caffeine.

I really didn't know how to adjust my mind around this whole thing anymore. YES I am jealous that Charles beat me to the punch, but am I really jealous that he is the one that's getting married before I am? Or am I really just jealous because it's Aria, that he asked for a hand in marriage?

"Hey baby" Sharon, chimed in when she walked into the living room. "Have you been up all night?"

I nodded and shut off the TV "Yeah, I just couldn't sleep."

"All the excitement?" She smiled and snuggled up to me. I wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head. "How do you know Aria?"

I shrugged "I was her 11th grade AP English teacher, when I had taught at Rosewood." I replied not really wanting to talk to her about my previous relationship.

She nodded and rubbed circles on my stomach. "Wow, what a small world huh?" she giggled

I sighed hard and sat up a little bit. "What do you want to do today?"

She sat up and crossed her legs over each other. "I don't know. But Charles said something about going to a club tonight. Apparently his new fiancee wanted a night out of town" She rolled her eyes.

I arched an eyebrow "Why'd you just do that?"

"What are you talking about? Do what?"

"Roll your eyes like that? Don't you like Aria? She has been nothing but nice and supportive to everything" I hissed.

"I'm sorry. I guess she looks at you a little differently. Like-" Sharon stopped and stood from the couch.

"Like what?"

She shook her head. "Don't tell me that you don't see it. She looks at you with love and lust. I know you see it and don't deny it." She stood up. "You look at her the same way, and we only been here for 24 hours."

I shook my head and covered my face with a smile behind the pillow. "Ezra" My mother sang. "Let's go. Get ready"

I sat up again and removed the pillow "Where?"

"Your father just landed and I want you to drive me"

"I thought he was coming next week?" I questioned standing from the couch.

She nodded "Change of plans. Oh and Sharon honey. You can find something to do right? I just want to spend sometime with my son"

'Of course. Drive safe you two." We shared a short peck to the lips before I ran upstairs and putting on some outside clothes.

My mother drove us to the airport. She saw how tried and out of place I was, and upped for driving. I really didn't mind because I have been up all night.

"So what are you thinking about?" She asked me breaking the silence. I looked over at her and shook my head "son. You know what you want. Why are you wasting your life away?"

I sighed "Can we not talk about it. I am still racking my brain about this whole thing."

"Tell me one thing" She stopped at a red light and looked at me for a brief two seconds. "If Aria wasn't here right now and engaged to your cousin. Would you still feel strongly about her? Would you still be thinking about Aria, knowing your with Sharon?"

I nodded my head "I love her mom. But if she's happy with Charles than I have to let it be. There is nothing I can do about it."

"But there is. You can tell Aria the truth before it's too late. You have until the wedding because Aria and Charles leaves the day after."

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion "How would you know?"

"I was talking to Ella, I have been talking to Ella all night."

I laughed "Women, your so full of gossip."

My mother side hit me on the arm. "Just talk to Aria. I am sure we can get Sharon and Charles out of the house. Besides, I really love Aria. I really could see her as my daughter in law."

I chuckled "Right" I rolled my eyes at my mothers comment. "What about Charles? I would feel bad for him, trying to take away his girl. His fiancee no less"

"Look, I love my nephew. But he will understand, you also need to tell him the truth and so does Aria. You and her have a bigger connection. You guys just don't see it."

I scoffed "I see it mom..." I told her and looked out the window. "I just don't think Aria see's it anymore."

**I hope you like this chapter, I tried to get most of the grammar fixed with grammar check. But if it still looks wrong, I am really sorry. Maybe next time.**

**Please review, I love opening my email and seeing new reviews. It's what keeps me going.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again _THANK YOU, _To all the people out there that had reviewed the last chapter...**

**This chapter had been edited, Thank you "Sarale" you are amazing, although I didn't use all her comments, I used most of them. So I hope that it's better to read now.**

**Aria's POV:**

It's been a whole 48 hours since Charles purposed. I said yes but I have a few questions about this newfound engagement. The issue, though, is that I know for a fact that I am in love with another man as well.

It's a Monday night and we're getting ready to go to a night club. Even though it's a Monday night, Charles and Jessica reassured us that the clubs are still a hot spot even on a weekday. Jessica, Roger, Charles and I are all downstairs waiting on Sharon and Ezra.

I haven't really spoken to Ezra since that night in the kitchen. I know he is suffering from my sudden engagement to Charles. And I just wished that he a way, he would move on.

"Are you guys ready?" Sharon squealed like a little girl as her and Ezra came down the stairs. It wasn't a surprise seeing as she acts like one too.

"It's about time," Jessica grumbled. "I thought we were going to fall asleep on the couch." She huffed.

Charles picked me up bridal style and carried me out the door while I giggled. I love when he does things like that, it reminds me of why I fell in love with him.

"You didn't have to do that." I bit my lip when he placed my feet back on the ground and opened up the cab door.

"I know you loved it," He gushed. "Now, are you ready for a wonderful night?" He grinned, placing a kiss to my lips.

"Oh, you know it." I playfully pushed him and slid into the Cab's van taking the back seat. Jess and Roger took the center seats while Ezra and Sharon followed behind. Ezra sat next to Charles and Sharon had to sit next to Roger in the middle. Charles slung my legs over his lap and pulled me closer to him. I heard a cough coming from Ezra and moved my head to look at him.

"Sorry." he apologized and looked at me, his face expressionless. It was a code for the both of us.

"Dude, Are you okay? Are you coming down with something?" Charles questioned.

Ezra shrugged and Sharon turned around to look at him. "No, I'm fine." He plastered on a smile, but it was a fake smile. Am I the only one who noticed that it was fake?

"Are you sure?" I asked him, "Because you can stay behind if you want?" I winked at him jokingly.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Thanks Aria, but I'm fine."

Half hour later the six of us were standing in line waiting to get in. Charles kept on whispering sweet quotes in my ear and giving it a little nimble here and there. Finally we got to the front of the line we paid the bouncer and headed on in.

We first looked around the club for a table and ordered a round of drinks. It was straight off Vodka shots, just to start us off. Jessica and Roger headed straight to the dance floor and started to get their fun on, seeing as Jessica couldn't drink. Ezra and Sharon started up a conversation while Charles pulled me onto the dance floor.

* * *

**Ezra's POV:**

I watched in irritation as Aria and Charles were grinning up on each other. How the hell can they do this to me? I thought to myself as I tucked back another shot. For some reason I just couldn't shake the feeling that it should be me up there on that dance floor with Aria and not my cousin. During the whole car ride here, Charles and Aria started their own make-out session in the back. With Aria's legs dangling from Charles lap. It was making me sick. I felt like telling them to get a room but I held myself in. They were happily engaged. It wouldn't be fair to impose my bitterness on them. But that didn't mean that it wasn't taking my all to keep quiet.

"Baby, are you okay?" Sharon asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Your face is really red."

I huffed and took her shot, tanking that one back and then taking her hand and pulling her onto the dance floor. I really haven't told Sharon that Aria and I were once a couple. I know that if I did she would cause a big stink about it and some kind of drama would unfold. Something I was looking to avoid. I placed my hands on her hips and started to do my own kind of dancing. Sharon then began grinding up on me and I pushed her away. I didn't like the feeling of her up on me. Maybe that's why we haven't really slept together in the whole year that we've been together.

"What's wrong?" She yelled and followed my gaze. "Is it Aria?"

I shook my head, denying the truth. "No, I am just looking out for my cousin," I fibbed and grabbed her hand. "Let's just dance."

She graced my cheek before leaning up and giving me a kiss. "Okay."

After a few songs, Sharon told me she wanted a drink. She grabbed my hand and I followed her back to the table and found Roger there, sitting alone.

"Where's Jess?" I arched an eyebrow.

"She went with Aria to the bathroom. Charles followed them to make sure everything is alright." He yelled over the music.

I nodded and took a big gulp of beer before placing it down on the table. I sat down next to Roger and placed my arm over his shoulder.

"So you knocked up my cousin?" I questioned him with a raised eyebrow, "And are now rushing into marriage." I was only half joking.

He rolled his eyes."I've heard this all before," he cocked his head, "And yes, Jess is pregnant, but I do love her." He sounded sincere so I left it at that.

"So what are you majoring in?"

"English. I want to become a teacher one day." He took a sip of his drink and looked at me. "What about you? What did you major in?"

I laughed "English. I went to Hollis College."

Roger knitted his eyebrows. "That's where Aria and Charles went."

I nodded. "Yeah, that's now I know Aria. I used to teach her 11th grade AP English Lit. Class." I responded taking an even bigger gulp of my beer. When Sharon looked at me confused I asked, somewhat irritated. "What?"

She shrugged and looked over at the bathroom door. "Nothing, I'm just going to get in line." She pointed and I nodded allowing her to go by herself.

Roger and I continued with our small talk. At this point I was starting to like him; maybe he is good for my cousin Jess. He seems like a nice guy. He has his head on straight and seems to have his goals set high.

"Where are the girls?" I asked Charles when he returned to the table.

"On the dance floor," he pointed to Aria and Jess. "And boy am I glad because my feet are killing me," he groaned. I looked over at them and saw them laughing together.

I smiled and a chuckle escaped my lips.

"So what's going on here?" Charles asked, tipping his head back and gulping down some beer. He had a smugness about him and it was getting increasingly difficult for me to keep up my poker face.

I shrugged. "You tell me," I asked sarcastically. "How long have you been planning on asking Aria to marry you?"

Charles smiled, "Six months ago when I asked Byron." He shrugged taking a sip of his drink "This feels so unreal. I can't want to bring Aria into our family."

I pressed my lips into a thin line. "Then you don't mind if I have a couple of dances with my new cousin-in-law." I smirked, tanking back the rest of my beer and standing from my spot. Thankfully, the irony was lost on Charles.

"Sure. Go right ahead. At least it will get Aria's mind off of me and give my feet a rest," he chuckled.

* * *

**Aria's POV:**

Jessica and I were having a blast out on the dance floor. It amazes me that Jessica is even getting down with her bad self when she is four weeks pregnant. Even though I didn't know how it works I figured you shouldn't be doing some ass whips while pregnant.

"May I cut in?" I heard a familiar voice behind me and turned to see Ezra standing there with a grin on his face.

"But Ez, it's girl time," Jessica pouted. "Go away."

I glanced between Ezra and Jessica. I wasn't sure if I wanted to dance with him or not.

"Come on Jess, it's just a couple of dances. Why don't you go get something cold to drink?" Ezra stated firmly and gently grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him, taking my hand away when Jessica walked off the floor.

"I want to dance with you," he awkwardly pulled me into him. "Is that a problem?"

His tone of voice alerted me that he was drunk and not stable.

"Let's get down Aria," he urged.

I pushed him away. "You're drunk. Go drink some water."

He smirked and tilted his head. "I'm not drunk. I just see things." He stated

I looked over our table and saw Charles engrossed in a conversation with the rest of the group. I grabbed Ezra's hand and pulled him into the crowd.

"Talk to me Ezra? What's going on with you?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "Why are you acting this way?"

He let out a harsh, mirthless laugh before leaning up against the wall. "I just want to dance with my EX-GIRLFRIEND, and future cousin-in-law. Is that too much to ask for?" He slurred a little.

I rubbed my temples. "This isn't the time or place to do this. Why don't we just take you home?" I grabbed his hand again but he yanked it back.

"NO," He yelled. "You want my cousin go home with him." He looked at me and then looked at Sharon who was just coming out of the bathroom.

"Ezra, you are being irrational. Your CURRENT GIRLFRIEND is waiting," I hissed. "Make sure she gets you home," I told him after a few seconds and then I walked back to the table. "I'm ready to leave. This place is getting a little crowded." I looked back at Sharon and Ezra who were now in a fight.

Charles nodded and handed Roger a few hundred dollars before telling him the drinks were on him.

"Aria" I heard Ezra yell out which caused me and Charles to turn around. "Wait!"

"What's going on?" Charles asked me.

I shrugged, "He's drunk, Sharon will get him home." I pulled him along with me. "Let's go."

**Please, don't forget to review. It only takes a few seconds, and if you write a long comment than it might take at least 60 seconds. HAHA, **

**Also if you want you can follow me on Twitter: My other twitter page had gotten hacked, so I just started up a new one. It's abcdepllfan. I will follow you back, just send me a tweet telling me you got it off of my FF page,**


	5. Chapter 5

**Today, marks a very very sad day. I lost my mother, she was battling cancer for only a few months before 'GOD' decided to take her from us. **

**I wanted to give your guys a chapter because my mother doesn't want us to lose sight of the real world. She always told us, that when she die's to throw a big party, and honor what she had done in the world...**

**I love you mom, I just hope I can live up to your reputation and make you proud as I grow.**

**EZRA'S POV:**

Friday dawned bright and windy. It has been four days since my mother pressed the issue about my relationship with Aria, if you could even call it that, and three days since the night at the club. Aria and I have tried to keep our distance. Occasionally we bumped into each other seeing as we were both staying in the same house. But now we are beginning to partner up with each other. Since Charles is the best man and Jessica is having one of her best friends from Middle School as her maid of honor Aria and I are walking in after them.

Now we stood on the beach next to the archway of the starter point. I looked down at her to see a really disappointed look on her face, as if she was thinking about something difficult and couldn't find the solution to it.

"Alright people!" The wedding planner yelled. "This is the final run through until tomorrow." "Please, try not to step on each other's toes."

I shook my head and held out my arm. Aria looked up at me and pressed her lips together.

"I won't bite"

"Are you sure about that?" She asked me with a stern face.

"Really?" I questioned. "We're just walking down the aisle, nothing else. You know since you're marrying my cousin and all." I told her with a bit criticism.

She sighed. "Why are you mad? You pushed me away, remember? You thought everything was for the best." She linked her arm with mine. "Don't blame me for regretting your decision."

I pulled her close as we started the march. "So you're saying that if Charles hadn't purposed, the two of us would have had a chance?" I asked wishfully.

"I don't know. What exactly are you talking about? As far as I am concerned you weren't there for me for four years. Not even a phone call." She moved to her spot and looked at me, her large hazel eyes expressing hurt.

At this point we couldn't carry on a conversation. I looked at Charles to see him looking at me. I shrugged and looked back at Aria who had started up a conversation with one of the bridesmaids.  
I rubbed the back of my neck and looked over at my father talking to Byron and Mike. This was going to be a long ass weekend. But then again that's all I have. Aria and Charles leave on Saturday.

* * *

**Aria's POV:**

It was a cold and windy day. Even with the sun shining through the clouds there was still a chill coming from the cold ocean.

Charles went with his parents to pick up a few extra things for the wedding tomorrow. Jessica is spending the day with Roger seeing as it's their last day of freedom. Because tonight, they will be separated and they'll meet tomorrow at the decorated alter.

I had a book in hand and a nice throw blanket placed over my lap. Although it was cold it felt good to be outdoors enjoying my own freedom. No Ezra, no parents and certainly no one in sight. For the first time in days I had the house to myself. Even though my parents were down at the beach only so many feet away this was still my down time, and I was enjoying it immensely. I could see everything and everyone from where I am at; it's fun to people watch.

Just as I was getting situated once again on my lounge chair I heard the door slam close and a woman's voice.

"Outside," I called and Sharon appeared. "How was the spa?"

"It was good. Nice and relaxing, you should have come with me." She sat down on the chair next to me and looked around. "Where did Ezra go?"

I pointed down at the end of the beach, "Running."

She nodded. "He's been doing that a lot lately. As if he's hiding something from me," She murmured and looked back at me. As if she expected me to know what he was hiding.

"I guess he has a lot on his mind. How would I know?" I glanced back at my book and felt her gaze on me.

"_To kill a Mocking Bird_. Great book."

"One of the best," I smiled.

"So how exactly did you and Ezra meet?" She questioned me.

I shrugged. "School. He was my English teacher."

She nodded. "So the two of you never dated? Because that's what I heard."

I looked up at her with wide eyes, my heart beginning to pound rapidly. "What are you talking about?"

"Look, I know people think that I'm stupid and don't know that they talk behind my back. I heard Mrs. Fitz talking to your mother about the two of you."

I shook my head. "We dated for two years but grew apart and now he's with you."

"So you don't love him? You're okay with me and him being together?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel. He chose you, be happy you with that." I stood up and looked at Ezra who was running back up to the house. "He is a really great guy. But if you ever steer him wrong, I'll hurt you." I smiled a steely smile. "Have a great day."

I walked down to the sand and saw Sharon walking back into the double doors of the house. Ezra stopped and looked at me before I motioned for him to follow me.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he saw my face. "Aria." He stopped me from walking.

"Are you still in love with me?" I blurted out before I could regret asking. "Because that's what our parents seem to think and now Sharon does too." My heart was racing. I needed to know how he felt.

"What did they say?"

I shook my head. "Does it matter? Just answer me. Stop beating around the bush, stop thinking of ways to come up with an excuse. For days you've been nothing but bitter and mad. I don't know what's going on with you, I feel like I am about to have whiplash from all the constant throw around." I huffed in one breath, trying to contain my confusion and anger.

"The truth is -" he stopped and looked around us. "I am very much in love with you. The day I saw you standing next to my mother all those feelings that I have been burying came back up to the surface." He took my hand and looked down at my engagement ring. "I don't believe in this. This," he took the ring off my finger, "Is meant for someone else."

I let a few tears run down my cheek before pulling my hand back and wiping them away. "Then why have you been distancing yourself from me? If this is how you really felt why run from it?"

Just as I asked that question Charles and his parents called for us. I looked up to them on the balcony and nodded, signaling that I understood and that we were coming. I then turned to Ezra with a hurt expression, one that was mirrored on his face. He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled before walking away.

Once again he ran instead of fighting. But now, after everything that has happened, I don't think our relationship is worth fighting for.

* * *

**Ezra's POV:**

Once again I ran from Aria. That saying of the truth will set you free is just a bunch of bull-shit. It hurts to know that the person you're in love with will never love you again. It hurt to know that it was my actions that tore apart our relationship.

When I walked into the house Sharon slapped me right across the face. "It's over. You have been lying to me for a year. You have never gotten over her."

I touched my face and looked at my family who were watching us. I just mumbled an 'I'm sorry' and walked upstairs. I didn't want to cause any more drama. I was afraid that my cousin would find out that the person he purposed to was in fact, not only my student but a secret girlfriend of two years.

I showered and then changed into a pair of pants and a regular shirt. I headed out of the bathroom and into my room. Sharon has already packed her bags and left. That much I knew for sure. But what I didn't know was why Byron Montgomery was seated on my bed, flipping through a book.

"What are you doing here?" I spat sarcastically.

He sighed and tossed the book aside. "Ella told me to talk to you." He stood up and started to pace.

"About what? You had gotten your wish when I left. Do you feel stupid now that Charles is in the Fitz family?"

He let out a harsh laugh "That doesn't concern me."

"Well, I go back to my question. What are you doing here?"

"Look, things right now are complicated. But why don't you admit that your relationship with my daughter was wrong? You know that and I knew that back then."

"It wasn't wrong. We loved each other. Why couldn't you see that? Why couldn't you get passed the fact that a teacher could fall in love with one of his students?" I retorted. "Your ego is so big that you didn't care who you hurt as long as you had gotten what you wanted."

Byron looked at me sternly as if he wanted to hit me in the face. But then he backed away a couple of feet. "Remember when you and your parents showed up on my doorstep? I think it was your one year anniversary." He smiled suddenly. "I have never seen my daughter so happy. But when I look at her with Charles there isn't a spark. There's only hope, she is hoping that she'll be able to love him the way that she loved you."

"So what are you saying?" I asked him confused.

"People make mistakes. But don't make a bigger one by letting my daughter go. Whatever happened to that fight you once showed me in your office back at Hollis?"

* * *

During dinner it was fairly quite. Even for my loud and outspoken family. My aunt had said nothing and she is usually the first one to speak up. My mom who has been encouraging me to get back with Aria only looked at me as if waiting for me to tell our story. My father doesn't really know what's going on. Ever since the divorce my parents only speak when necessary.

"Alright, I can't take this anymore." Aria exclaimed. "Ezra, you said something to me and I can't let it go."

"Aria," I shook my head "Now isn't the time."

"Oh but it is son," My mother placed a hand on mine. "Let her speak."

"Aria," Ella smiled, "Go on dear."

I looked at Aria and then closed my eyes, "Go ahead."

"Charles." I opened my eyes to see Aria taking off the ring. "This means the world to me although I hate to do it a few hours before Jessica's wedding. It's only the right thing to do."

"Aria," Charles whispered with pure heart break "What are you doing?"

"Four years ago I fell in love with my one and only. We went our separate ways when he moved out to California because of my father." Aria looked over at Byron. "We went behind his back and kept in touch for six months. But eventually we grew apart."

I smiled and looked at Byron and then my mom. Both nodded. "Aria and I met before school started. She and her family had just returned to Rosewood after spending a year in Iceland," I continued. "The next day we found out that we were teacher and student."

"Wait" My aunt stood up. "She is the woman that you've been pinning over? Aria?" She looked at her. "How could you?"

Aria shook her head with a few tears running down. "I didn't know you were related to the Fitz family. When I saw Jane pull up everything clicked. I...I…" She looked at Charles. "I'm so sorry."

My aunt and uncle stood from the table at once. "This is too much. You are telling us that Aria and you once had a forbidden relationship?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Pretty much…"

"Look, the situation between Aria and Ezra is complicated. But the fact is, " my mother stopped and looked at Charles."I'm sorry to say this, but Aria is very much in love with Ezra and vice versa. She may love you Charles, but she doesn't look at you the same."

Charles nodded. "I know. Ever since Ezra drove up that drive way she ran for cover. The way they had their little talks out on the beach or in the kitchen. I have seen their connection but refused to believe it." Charles looked at me "If Aria is happy to be with you, I won't hold it against any of you." He looked at Aria and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Do you love my cousin?"

"With all my heart, I never stopped." Aria cried.

He nodded and I felt as if I was finally getting my girl back "Then you're free." He chuckled. "It's not their fault." He looked between his parents. "You cannot deny an everlasting love."

**Besides, the depressing A/N in the beginning, I hope you like this chapter. Please Review it would make me very very happy...**

**4/27/12**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, I had this chapter written but there were so much going on. I'm Just glad that Sarale, had the chance to get this edit and get it back to me in one day. I'm so happy for it. Thank you,**

**So I had gotten tons and tons of Reviews and PM's, on the last chapter and I can't thank you enough. Right now is tough and it's taking a lot of time away from my stories. And I'm trying my best to get chapter's done, like I would normally do. But I can't. **

**I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can, I promise. But for now here is a new chapter, I hope everyone has a great week.**

**Ezra's POV:**

After dinner I watched Charles and Aria interact by themselves. They were on a blanket, talking, down near the water. I watched as they laughed and noticed how Charles wiped away some of her tears. I wished I knew what they were talking about. I wondered how long it would be before they come back up to the house. I wondered if now Aria and I could go back to what we used to have. But then where would that lead us? I still live out in California and Aria is still in Rosewood.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head to see my father handing me a glass of alcohol. "What a night, huh?"

I nodded and took a sip of the proffered drink. "Where are the relatives?" I joked.

"Still processing," he responded. "So what are you going to do now?"

I shrugged. "I really don't know. I haven't thought everything through," I answered with the rim of my glass touching my lips.

My father gave me a short nod before Byron, Ella, and my mother walked out the door and watched Charles and Aria interact. I watched too and noticed Aria placed her back onto Charles chest while he wrapped his arms around her. If they had broken up why the hell would they act so affectionate?

"How long have they been out there?" Byron questioned and looked at me.

"About half an hour." I pressed my lips together. "Too long."

"You know if you want, Son, your mother and I have been talking, you are welcome to stay with us for a while." Ella patted my back. "Byron and I would love to have you."

I looked at my mother with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you two women a great pair?" I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"Well honey," my mother looked at me and held up her glass. "We are Team Ezria," She sipped her drink. "Go talk to them; make sure everything is okay."

I sighed and moved away from the railing. "Team Ezria?" I laughed. "That's a new one, Mom," I said walking onto the sand.

* * *

**Aria's POV:**

Charles linked hands with me and pulled us out onto the beach. He whispered into my ear, telling me that he wanted us to talk before we went our separate ways. So while all the parents bickered on and on about how irrational and irresponsible we kids are, I was walking down to the beach with Charles.

"Are you really okay with this? I mean..."

Charles chuckled cutting me off. "Everyone has their soul mate out there; you know I highly believe in that." He placed the blanket he took off the lounge chair and sprawled it out. He sat down and pulled me down to him. "I thought you were it for me, and as much as I want to believe it's true-" I sighed, "-I knew something was wrong."

I turned my head and leaned against his chest. "Like what?"

"Like the way you look at Ezra, for starters." He wrapped his arms around me when I started to rub my arms. "The way he looked at you, or avoided Sharon for that matter." I giggled.

"She was something, I mean Sharon is okay. But-" I trailed off and laughed."I think she was two quarts low."

"Aria" Charles hissed, "Be nice."

"I am sorry; I guess that was me being jealous. I didn't like the way she was being so cozy with him." I admitted. "She just seemed needy."

Charles nodded. "I just hope we can be friends?"

I arched my back and we shared a short kiss "We are. We were friends way before we even started this relationship and we'll continue to be friends." I graced his cheek. "I will always love you."

"Promise?" He asked me with hopeful eyes.

"Always," I kissed his hand before looking back over the lit water that shone bright from the full moon. "What about our apartment?"

I felt Charles shrug before placing his head on mine. "I really don't know; but if you want it you can have it. I will just take the open apartment on the floor below. Besides, it has more of your stuff than it does mine," he joked seriously.

I playfully slapped his leg before shaking my head. "It does not," I defended myself. "Okay well, may a little more."

"Really, Aria, come one. YOUR stuff takes up all the closet space."

"Well, where am I supposed to put my shoes and purses?" I argued and we both shared a laugh.

"Hey there guys." Charles and I turned around to see Ezra with his hands in his pockets. "Can I join you?"

We both looked at each other before nodding. I moved to the middle when Charles moved to the end of the blanket.

"I never knew," Charles spoke first. "That you and Aria were ever a couple."

Ezra and I both nodded. "It was a long time ago. Ezra didn't think it was going to last."

"And if it did?" Ezra blurted out.

"Then you two would have been walking down the aisle tomorrow," Charles retorted. "Although I am kind of glad I know the truth." He stood up and dusted off his hands. "I am going to go to bed; I will see you two tomorrow."

"Night." I smiled up at him as he patted my head and gave Ezra a manly hand shake.

Ezra and I sat in silence for a few moments with lots of questions running through my mind. For example, what if Ezra and I don't last this time? What are we going to do?

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me. "Are you regretting what happen tonight?"

I let out a shaky breath, "I really don't know where this is going and that scares me. What if we're making a mistake again?" Not the best choice of words and I regretted it the second I saw Ezra's face.

"Thanks," he hissed. "_I_ never thought of us as a mistake." He turned his head.

"Yes, you did. You were the one that always broke it off," I countered. "It was you that left us Ezra; did you expect me to run up to you with open arms?"

"I never meant to hurt you the way that I did." He turned his head back at me and I saw a lone tear running down his cheek. He wiped his cheek and looked me in the eyes, "That was the biggest mistake that I have ever made."

"But do you believe it was the right thing to do? You just gave my father what he wanted without a bigger fight." At this point my heart was racing and my head pounding.

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't just your father that drove me away. I didn't have a job. Aria, what was I supposed to do? What good would I be to you if I didn't have a job and was homeless?"

I shook my head. "Ezra, please, let's be honest here. You're selling yourself short. You are a remarkable man; you could have done anything you have set your heart to. It didn't matter if you had money or not, you would have found a way if you wanted to, if you really cared. "I looked him square in the eyes."You chose to leave."

He nodded and clenched his fist. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to be sorry for doing something you love. I would never hold that against you. But the fact that we drifted was casted on the two of us. So I am the one that is sorry for lashing out on you just now."

**Ezra's POV:**

Aria and I spent at least an hour out on the beach and we decided to take things slow. Become friends before we once again become lovers. Although I would have just jumped into the become lovers part, I figured I would just follow in Aria's steps. Tonight I am sleeping in my own room while Aria took the room across from me. It was a spare bedroom and she thought it would seem fit.

Finally waking up at seven in the morning I realized today is the start of a new beginning for my baby cousin. Not only will she become a wife, but a great mother when her child is born.

"Come in," I called when I heard a few knocks at the door. It was the woman of the hour; Jessica. "When did you get home?" I asked.

"Not long after you and Aria came out to everyone in the room." She walked in and closed the door. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I chuckled. "When was I supposed to tell you? This is your moment."

Jessica pulled me in for a hug. "You're just lucky Charles didn't kick your ass."

"Yeah, he seems to be pretty calm about it," I sighed, "I just don't know why?"

"Because he loves her. Charles has been planning that proposal for months. But he wants Aria to be happy. And if you are going to make her happy he isn't going to fight you."

I nodded. "I want that too; I want Aria to be happy."

Jessica arched an eyebrow. "You could have fooled me. Are you planning on asking Aria to marry you now? Or are you going to wait for the last minute?"

I sucked in a breath, "We're taking things slow; getting to know each other again."

"Alright, I have to go get ready. Please, try and keep it cool today."

"Yeah, I will," I muttered.

* * *

**Aria's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of birds singing off of my window sill. It was a bright and still windy day.

When I had gotten out of bed there was a note on my lamp telling me that the hair dresser was going to be here at 9, so I quickly jumped into the shower and took a fast bath. It was already 8 and I didn't want to be too late.

"Aria," I heard Charles calling from the other side of the door, "Are you a wake?"

"Come in," I yelled and threw my hair in a mess bun.

Charles smiled when he looked at me through the mirror, "Just as beautiful as ever."

I smiled back and turned around, "How are you?"

He shrugged. "I think still on the same page but I think I'm beginning to feel jealous." He rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed. "You and my cousin?"

I nodded my head and bit my lower lip, "I know. So tell me what you're thinking?"

He sighed and pulled me closer to him. "Is Ezra what you really want?"

"Charles-"

"Just tell me, I can handle it."

I sucked in a breath as Charles took my hands and started to play with my fingers. He then traced the outline of my ring finger where his ring once sat. "I love you so much." He let a tear fall.

"I love you too. But... this would have never worked. "

"It would have if Ezra wasn't here." He pressed his lips into a thin line. Charles is strong man, but still. I know it's difficult for him to give me up for someone else, especially a relative. I was sort of waiting for him to start showing his real emotions.

"I'm sorry," I said abruptly. "I don't want either of you if it's going to turn out like this." I stated moving away from him. "I'm not some toy that you guys can fight over. Everything is falling apart. Last night I couldn't lie anymore; I had to tell the truth." With that said I picked up my bridesmaid dress and walked out of the room and down the hall to Jessica's room where all the girls were getting ready.

* * *

With my hair all dolled up and my shoes on making me taller than Ezra will be, I was ready to go. When I had walked into the room there were Jessica's friends and family members. They all stared at me before I was even accepted into their conversation and that was only because Jessica first offered me a coffee and asked how I was doing.

I thought I could do this. I thought I could at least walk down the aisle with my head held high and never look back at what I did wrong. I'll stick to my words and know them to be true. I do love Ezra; I do want to start a fresh relationship with him. But we can't do that if Charles is in the picture. We can't do it knowing that my heart was still fresh with Charles.

As we got ready at the top of the steps for our decent down to the pathway Ezra was nowhere to be found. I looked around knowing that he was my partner.

"Sorry I'm late." Ezra rushed in with his bow tie unfinished. "Help me with this?" He pleaded with me.

"Why didn't you just ask your dad?"

"Because I knew you could do it better." He smiled. "Thank you."

I arched an eyebrow and finished off his bow tie before turning around and resuming my position. I linked my arm with Ezra and took my flowers. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me before we took our first steps off the dock.

* * *

**Ezra's POV:**

The wedding went fairly well; no one tripped over themselves walking down the aisle. Now it's the reception; mountains and mountains of food, plus a seafood spread, going down two rows.

Aria and I had split up after the ceremony was over; my other cousins had pulled her aside and out of my view. Which only scared me; I didn't know what they were talking about or what they were doing. All I wanted to do was take Aria away and talk about what we were going to do next. We never really talked about what we were going to do; I think we already established that we can't have a long distance relationship.

"Hey, what are you doing here alone?" Charles asked me handing me a beer. "Where's Aria?"

I shrugged. "Suzie and Becca took her right after the ceremony; I don't know where they are," I said taking a sip of my new fresh beer. "What about you?"

"I have to be honest; I am a bit jealous of you and Aria."

I looked over at him before taking a long swig of my drink. "That's exactly what we are, just me and Aria. We're taking things slow, but we can't have a long distance relationship."

He sighed. "Do you know what you want?"

"I want to be with her," I told him without any hesitation.

"So move back to Rosewood; we can get an apartment together."

I arched an eyebrow. "Are you serious? What about work?" I questioned, taking another sip of my drink and placing it down on the table. "Because as far as I know Rosewood isn't hiring me."

"Have you tried? When was the last time you even put in a resume?"

I let out a harsh breath and shook my head. "Aren't you hearing me?" I asked harshly, "No one will hire me."

Charles rolled his eyes. "I just want to punch you right now. Look man, if you want Aria you are going to have to make some sacrifices. And if you don't I'll always be there for her." He shook his head, "You don't deserve her. She was right; you are probably the reason the two of you drifted." He glared me down before taking his beer and walking away from me.

**Please review, I love hearing your thoughts about this story. I love, hearing from you period. Take care!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I had time today and I wanted to update something. So I hope this will make all of you readers review at the end. Don't forget I love hearing from you, from ALL of you.**

**This was supposed to only be a 5 chapter short story, but at the rate I am going, I think I will make it at least 10 chapters, I just don't know yet. **

**Aria's POV:**

The night's events were finally dying down, something I have been praying for, for the last couple of hours. My feet were killing me; this dress is so tight that if felt like if I drank anymore it would rip into shreds. Ezra has been avoiding me all night and I was hoping we could at least talk before Charles and I leave in the morning but he hasn't said two words to me.

It was around 11 when the cleaning crew started to take down tables and chairs. I took the last bottle of wine and went down to the beach away from Charles' family and Jessica's friends. Apparently Jessica and Charles' family dislikes me and Jessica's friends think I am a skank/ slut for sleeping around with cousins. I had to hear the worst choice of words all night and finally had enough of it. I started screaming and Jessica ran up to us covering my back telling everyone that it wasn't my fault. As much as I wanted to believe her I felt as if everything was my fault. I was the reason for my break up with Charles.

I rolled my eyes, and took a long drink from the bottle of wine. As drunk as I already was I wasn't ready to return to the house. My parents and Mike had already left. My father had to go to New York for a meeting with investors, Mike had to get back to school, and my mother is now vice-principal of Rosewood High. It amazes me on how fast my family was moving on from everything that had happen in the past.

"Aria?"

I heard my name and turned around to see one of Charles' cousins behind me. "What are you doing?"

I shrugged and dug my feet into the sand. "Nothing," I mumbled, my lips against the wine bottle, taking another sip.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He gestured to the spot beside me.

"I really don't think that's a good idea," I sighed and rolled my eyes again. "Your family thinks I'm a slut and going after the men in the family."

He chuckled. "I'm gay, so you really don't have a problem there."

I giggled. "Then feel free to take a seat," I gestured with my hand, "I never would have known."

He nodded, "That's because I'm still in the closet. Sort of."

I arched an eyebrow. "Sort of?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I only told you because you're drunk and probably won't remember anything in the morning. Plus, over the last few months, I grew to know and like you more, so-"

"So you thought I could give you words of wisdom?" I chuckled drunkenly. "Don't worry, even if I remember in the morning I won't tell anyone."

"See, I knew there was a reason why I liked you." He nudged me a little.

**Ezra's POV:**

I have been sitting under this stupid lit moonlight for the last two hours by myself thinking about my next move, with my family and friends telling me they were sorry for what happen in my past. As if Aria was a slut and a whore who lead me on and then went on with Charles. I lashed out on every single person including my Aunt for saying those things. Even Charles lashed out at them because they were wrong. Aria is the kindest and most lovely person ever. I love her, I love her and so does Charles.

I closed my eyes for a bit and opened them up to see Aria walking down to the beach with a bottle in her hand. She took off her sandals and hiked up her dress as she descended down to the beach. After a few minutes I watched as my cousin, Ben Parker, walked down and started to talk to her. He was the only one helping Charles and I in saying a good word on Aria's behalf.

After getting myself together I finally stood from my spot and walked over to them. As I had gotten closer, Ben for the first time tonight had gotten Aria, to laugh, genuine laugh. And not the fake kind of laugh where your aunt or uncle tells a bad joke and you laugh politely, but areal laugh, one that required a tossing of the head.

"Hey," I flashed my boyish smile. "What are you two talking about?" I looked between them and Ben and Aria stood up. "What did I do?"

"I will leave the two of you alone." Ben kissed Aria on the cheek and patted my back.

"What did I say?" I questioned Aria.

"Nothing," she looked at me with a tight glare.

"Aria? What did I say?" I was so confused and wanted to get to the bottom of everything.

"YOU SAID NOTHING!" She spat and turned on her heel walking away from me as she took continuous sips of wine. "All freaking night I have been looking at you and trying to get your attention, but nothing. You continued to just turn away from me."

"Stop." I grabbed her arm gingerly and spun her around, throwing her off balance but catching her at the same time. "I have been defending you all night," I said as I watched her arch an eyebrow and snob me. "I have."

"Right, because twenty or so people managed to tell me that I'm a slut." She wiped her face.

"Baby-"

"Don't call me that." She held up a finger, "You lost that right."

"I'm sorry, Aria. What the hell do you want me to do?" I yelled. "As far as I know we are just two people."

She scoffed, "I can't tell you what to do." She pulled her arm away, "I won't be that person."

"Aria, I am trying here. Why are you pushing me away?" I pleaded. "Just tell me."

"Tell you what exactly?" She raised both eyebrows telling me she was really pissed. "Tell you to quit your job and move back to Rosewood? Tell you that I have never given up hope for the two of us? Tell you that I have dealt with so much bull-shit and gossip since you left me behind?" She wiped her face again as the tears started to fall. "Tell me what you want to hear?" She pushed me in the chest. "Tell me?"

"Why haven't you told me any of this?"

"When? When you were thousands of miles away and having only five minutes of Skype time? When you texted me twice a week for half an hour? When I was lying awake at night thinking about you to the point where I started to cry and would fall asleep crying?"

"I wish I knew."

"But that still wouldn't have changed your mind; you still wouldn't have gotten on that plane and flown back to me. Remember Christmas?"

I was taken aback by that. "You know I couldn't make it. Aria, why would you bring that up?"

"Because it still hurts. Our first Christmas together; we had everything planned out." She scoffed and let out a harsh laugh. "I felt so stupid waiting at the airport for someone who never showed."

At that point my heart started to break and the both of us were getting sober fast. Aria had poured out every emotion she was feeling in less than 15 minutes.

"I don't know what to say," I rubbed the back of my neck as I took a seat on the rocks pulling Aria along with me. "I can't tell you how sorry I am for what happened to us."

Aria sighed. "Like I said before, we both drifted apart."

"But you don't mean that." Aria arched her head back, resting it on my chest. "Charles told me that you still blame me for what happened."

"But I don't. I did at one point, thinking it was better for me. But deep down I knew that I couldn't just blame you..." She chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I smiled.

"Remember Spencer, Hanna, and Emily?" She asked and I nodded. "They had actually brought me a plane ticket to come visit you last year."

"Why?" I asked her confused. "We were broken up."

"I know, but they saw how serious Charles and I were getting. One day the girls and I were just hanging out and they asked if I talked to you. When I told them no they got it in their mind that I should go see you and get closure. But I couldn't do it."

"Why?"

She laughed and turned on my lap to look me in the eyes, "Because I knew I loved you, that I could never stop loving you, no matter how hard I try. I knew going to you wouldn't give me closure, it would open everything back up again."

I looked her in the eyes before planting a kiss on her lips. "I love you so much. It broke my heart every day when I tried to get you out of my mind. I never wanted to break your heart but I did it anyways."

She graced my cheek, "You're an ass and I love you."

"So what are we going to do?" I questioned leaning back and looking up at the stars. "Charles told me that if I wanted we could get an apartment together."

"Is that what you want?"

I sighed and shrugged. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Ezra, I have never held you back. Not once when we were dating. Although our choices in the past basically revolved around our forbidden relationship and I did pressure you into having it. I never wanted you to give up your dream job and I won't do it now. So-" she closed her eyes. "-If you want to we can try this long distance relationship again?"

"Is that what you really want?" I asked her pushing her to tell me what I should do.

"Ezra," Aria got off my lap. "Aren't you listening to a word I'm saying?" She started walking away leaving me there with her empty bottle of wine.

"Hey," I yelled out and stood up to walk over to her. "I want you." I pressed my lips to hers and gave her a heart melting kiss. "I love you so much. You don't even know."

She smiled, "I know, cause I love you, too." She kissed me back, " But I'm not telling you what to do!"

I nodded, "So why don't we make new memories?" I winked at her pressing my lips together with hers, once again.

**Alright, I know it's short. But please Review anyways. Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you, for your reviews. Sorry it took me awhile to get this up. My friends begged be to get away from the laptop, and they dragged me to the mall. Saying something along the lines of "Get the hell out of the house." I would rather watch PLL all day long, but better late than never right? Right!**

**Thank you, once again to Sarale for editing, she is awesome. You have to read her stories- Check it out. 'Together Forever'**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars... (Just 24 more days, I can't wait. I am so excited.)**

**Ezra's POV:**

The following morning I had woken up to a splitting head ache. I didn't realize where I was until I felt the sand beneath me. I groaned and rolled over dusting off the sand from my face. I then looked around me to see that Aria was lying next to me with her hair full of sand.

"Aria, wake up," I nudged her arm a little. "Aria," I all but screamed out. She jumped and turned to look at me with a groan.

"What time is it?" She asked me placing her head back on her arm.

I glanced down at my watch. "Just about seven," I told her. "Are you just going to lay there?"

She giggled. "I like it here; it feels soothing," she mumbled.

"That's because you're on my jacket. But as for me, it was nothing but sand," I grumbled. "Plus you have a plane at noon to catch."

She shot up and started to look around for her shoes, "I totally forgot."

I chuckled. "Yeah, well we did have a great time last night." I grabbed her waist and pulled her back down. "I will never forget this." I kissed her lips.

She smiled. "Me too. This was my first time doing it on the sand." She kissed my lips and rubbed her hands into my hair taking some of the sand out of it. "We'd better go."

I nodded not really wanting her to go. She stood up and extended her hands out for me. She pulled me up with the help from myself and giggled when I bent down to get my shoes. "Nice view."

I smirked, "I've been working out."

"I saw that last night," She smirked back, tapping my butt for me to hurry up.

I took her hand after sharing a laugh with her. Last night we had stayed up for hours after we did our love making. We talked about what we were going to do and decided that we will try a long distance relationship. But she also told me that if we ever drifted apart that this was our last chance. I frowned a little when she told me that, but Aria also told me that she couldn't handle more heartbreak. I agreed with her; I didn't want either of us to suffer the way we had over the last four years. When we walked into the house Charles and my mother were up. They were seated on the couch with bags near the front door.

"I did our packing," Charles told Aria. Aria nodded and took her hand away.

"We need to leave soon." He eyed me out which reminded me of what he told me last night.

"Is everything okay?" My mother questioned.

"Everything is fine." I took Aria's hand back into mine and took her upstairs with me. She hadn't said a word and went straight to the bathroom.

I waited a good twenty minutes before Aria came back out. By then I had already packed my stuff and only left out what I was going to wear. I turned around and noticed she was in my robe.

"I'm sorry; can you go downstairs and get one of my suitcases? I think Charles packed up everything." She blushed.

I nodded. "Sure, it's not a problem." I walked over to her and gave her a kiss to the cheek, "Everything is going to work out. I promise."

"Ezra, Don't make promises you can't keep," She told me once again and I frowned.

"I will keep this promise. I swear to you, I am never letting you go again." I kissed her cheek before walking out of the room and running down the stairs.

* * *

**Aria's POV:**

As I waited for Ezra to come back up with one of my cases, I sat on the bed next to his suitcases and started to fold his clothes the right way. The way he had it was as if he was still in college, getting ready to go home so his mother could wash it. I placed the last piece of clothing and took his jacket off the back of the chair. I bent down and picked up his opened wallet when it fell out of his Jacket and noticed a picture. I felt tears spring to my eyes when I realized it was a picture of us. It was the one of us with the paper bags over our heads; the first picture we had ever taken as a couple.

_"Here, put that over your head."_

_"Aria, are you going to torture me for giving someone else a ring?" He asked sitting up, "It wasn't even a karat." He took the bag._

_"Get in the bag Mr. Fitz," I took my bag, "We're taking a picture, as a couple." He started to chuckled a little._

_"You know, this is stupid right."_

I heard the door open and placed his wallet back in his jacket.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Ezra asked me as I wiped my eyes.

"Nothing," I told him. "Thank you." I took my case and opened it taking out a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I took out my underwear and a bra before walking back into the bathroom.

I walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later to see Ezra looking at his wallet. "You saw this?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It fell out of your jacket; I never knew you kept it," I whispered looking at the ground, feeling guilty.

"I kept this over the years because this was actually the first picture we ever took together," he explained. "I never thought to put it away." He smiled.

"Why?" I asked looking up from the floor, "Why keep it all this time?"

He shrugged. "I never wanted to let you go."

I felt the edges of my lips turn into a smile. "What strong faith," I joked. "I still have mine too although it's in a shoe box at a storage unit with the rest of your stuff."

He nodded with a smile, "Thank you!" He stood up and walked over to the bathroom door. "Charles is waiting for you." He kissed the top of my head and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

**Ezra's POV:**

I have been in the shower for a few minutes trying to rinse the sand out of my hair when I started to think about Aria, my sweet Aria who I have been pining over for the last four years. I thought about my promise I made to her and I do plan on keeping that promise, that's if I don't screw it up this time around. Finally after those few minutes, I started to wash myself down with my Axe body soap, and rinsing out the Head and Shoulders shampoo from my hair.

Once I had gotten out of the shower and into my own robe that Aria had worn just a half hour ago I had gotten ready for the day. Originally the plan was that I was going to spend the whole two weeks here. However since Sharon and I are no longer together I rather not stay here with my family, being a pain in the ass.

"Ezra, are you coming or not?" My father yelled, knocking on the door. "Hurry up."

I groaned and zipped up my pants. I grabbed my shirt and slipped it on, not bothering with drying my hair. "I'm coming," I yelled and opened the door to see my parents, both were wearing a smirk on their faces.

"What?

They looked at each other. "Nothing. Did you and Aria have a nice night?" My father winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, really?" I pushed passed them and headed for the stairs. "What are we 16?"

"Well, Son, you and Aria, coming in at 7 in the morning," my mother retorted, "seems to raise a few eyebrows around here."

I stopped at the top of the stairs, "What happen to team Ezria?"

"Oh, Son, we are team Ezria," my father chuckled, "We just want to know what's going to happen next."

I sighed, "I really don't know. But what I do know is that I am never losing her again." I told them with a firm tone of voice, then a smile.

"Good to know, we should get going. Aria and Charlie have already left." I nodded after my mother's comment.

* * *

The next month passed by quickly. Aria and I have been Skyping and texting whenever we can and it was almost starting to feel like a real relationship all over again. I felt whole again. Sharon and I started talking again. She felt bad for the slap she had given me at the beach house and asked if we could be friends. Of course I agreed; I didn't need any more drama in my life.

As the next month came and went, it was starting to feel as if I was breaking my promise. Both Aria and I had our end of the year exams and things to do. We started to talk only three times a week, as opposed to those everyday talks. I had grown frustrated knowing that Charles was still in the apartment with her. I never know what they were doing or if they were doing it.

Charles had agreed to give Aria the apartment. But since it was a two bedroom apartment and she didn't want to stay in it alone he agreed to turn the office into another bedroom and he would stay there. I had agreed only because I didn't want Aria to be living in an apartment all alone. But now that we were slowly drifting I don't want him and Aria together.

"Aria," I exclaimed over the phone. It was a Saturday and I have been trying to reach her all day. "Where are you?"

She laughed. "I'm- I'm at the library," She whispered. "Sorry, I just had a few last minute things to do."

I shook my head and rubbed the back of my neck as I heard a door close on her end. "It's okay. I was just worried about you."

She sighed. "I know. I tried calling you last night. But I think you were in bed."

I nodded fully aware that she couldn't see me. "I miss you, Aria, so much. I wish I was there," I admitted. "I wish I could hold you."

"I wish that too, but don't worry we have summer."

I let out a laugh. "That's three weeks away. I want to see you now."

"We can Skype when I get home," she offered opening and closing another door.

"What are you doing now?"

"Well, I just plugged in my phone so you're over the radio and I am about to head on home. Charles wanted to try out this new recipe tonight."

I bit my lip. "How is he treating you?"

"Are you jealous?" I could feel her smirk through the phone.

"Aria," I groaned, "I'm serious."

She sighed, "Ezra, Charles has never disrespected me. Why would he start now?"

"You're right, I'm sorry. I am just starting to lose faith in all of this." I sighed and shook my head.

"What are you saying? Do you want to end this again?" She sounded hurt and that's when I knew for sure that nothing was going on between them.

"No, of course not. I just miss you, so much. I want to be the one cooking with you not Charles." I cried out, "I want to be the first person you wake up to and the last person you see when you go to bed."

"Ezra," Aria yelled. "You sound like your purposing over the phone," she giggled.

"I will just talk to you later okay?" I mumbled, "I love you, Aria."

"I love you, Ezra, bye." She hung up the phone and I tossed mine across the room and walked over to the fridge, getting a beer. I missed Aria, so much. A part of me wants to just get on a plane and leaving everything behind.

* * *

**Aria's POV:**

It's been two months, two long months since Ezra and I last held one another. And if I had to be honest, I miss him like crazy. Every time we hang up the phone or log off of Skype my heart skips a beat thinking about the next time I would get to see and talk to him. Talking to Ezra, just now, sent chills down my spine. I never felt more energized to just hear his voice and hear him telling me how much he loved me.

When I got home I walked into a fantastic smell. "Aria," Charles called, "Great your home." He embraced me with a hug.

"It smells good in here," I gushed and placed my stuff on my desk. "Is that Mushroom Chicken?"

Charles nodded. "It sure is. Do you want some wine?"

"That would be great," I told him taking a seat. "Ezra called me today."

Charles sighed. "What did he say?"

"That he missed me and he asked if you were taking care of me."

"And what did you say?" Charles asked as he gave me a glass of wine.

"That you would never hurt me." I frowned.

"Hey," he lifted my chin, "I'm okay with this."

"Why?" I blurted. "I killed your spirit."

"No you didn't," he rubbed my hand. "You and Ezra just showed me what an everlasting love looks like, the ability to hold on to your soul mate and never let go." He sighed.

"I'm sorry, I know I hurt you and I'll never forgive myself for that."

"Don't Aria. I still love you and if you and Ezra don't make it I will be your rock."

"I love you too." I kissed his cheek and smiled when I pulled away. "I'm thinking about going to California."

**Sooo, just a few more chapters to this story and I'm already thinking about another story... **

**Please DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, I always love hearing from you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG! So I just heard about the Ezria kiss thats going to be 35 seconds long. That's the longest that we ever had, because usually their kisses only last a few seconds.**

**I want to thank Sarale for helping me out big time with this chapter. THANK YOU!**

**Aria's POV:**

Charles glared at me. "Are you crazy? Aria, you have just started your life here. Why would you go all the way over there?"

I laughed as if the answer was so obvious. "Because Ezra is there. I want to be with him," I answered him honestly. "Besides, the school year will be over in a few weeks and we made plans to spend the summer together."

He nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, and I planned on making you my wife but that didn't turn out the way I planned." He took his wine and started to pace the living room. "Everything I have ever wanted I had to work so hard to get. I waited for you since freshman year and now you want to run off into the sunset with him?"

I shook my head. "Yeah, I do. He's my first love. Charles, you and I both know that our relationship wasn't going to work. Maybe we would have lasted for a year or two but ultimately I don't think we are meant to be together. I can't tell you that my heart was completely in it because there was always a part of my heart that was still bound with Ezra. I'm sorry for this; I really never wanted to hurt you. I'm just glad everything fell apart before we got married."

"I'm going for a walk. I hope you enjoy dinner by yourself. Or better yet, why don't you call Ezra? You guys can feed each other dinner over Skype." He didn't try to hide his bitterness.

"Charles, can't you be happy for me? I thought you believed in true love?"

"You know I do. But that doesn't mean that this situation with you and my cousin doesn't hurt."

He slammed the door before I could say anything else. I sat on the couch for a few minutes before I heard a _ping _coming from my computer indicating that I had just received a Skype message. I couldn't bear to look at it knowing it was Ezra. I knew I would have to tell him what happened but for right now I just couldn't.

I knew I hurt Charles and the thought of him never forgiving me for coming out about my relationship with Ezra is killing me. I never intended for things to be like this. It's a lose-lose situation. For the most part Charles acts like he's okay with everything but from the few outbursts that he's had I know that really he's hurting. If I were to break up with Ezra that would make Charles inordinately happy but it would break Ezra's heart. If I leave things as is then Ezra is happy but Charles isn't. Either way I'm hurting someone. How am I supposed to fix this?

"What?" I yelled into the computer after thinking about what I should do for the last half hour and coming up blank. "Ezra, now isn't a good time." I rubbed my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked me with a genuine look of concern on his face. "Aria."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Nothing. I'm tired of all of this."

"All of what?"

"Nothing. I'm going to bed. I'm sorry; I can't talk to you right now." I told him and hung up. I shut down my laptop and walked into my room.

* * *

**Ezra's POV:**

I paced around my living room, wondering what the hell was going on. Aria had seemed fine an hour ago and now it's like she wasn't there. I downed my beer and looked at my phone that was still on the floor next to the bookshelf in pieces. I threw it in anger after that unsuccessful conversation with Aria. Something must have happened between her and Charles. There was no other explanation; he was the only person she had seen after we had spoken. I hated that they lived together in the same apartment. I picked up my phone with a sigh and put it back together. I than waited a few minutes before it had uploaded all my apps and Sims. I dialed that familiar number with shaking fingers.

"Ella," I breathed out. "I'm sorry for calling so late."

Ella laughed. "It's only nine."

I shook my head, trying to clear it. "Right, sorry. I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Are you heading over here?" She asked her tone light. "Do I need to prepare the guest room?"

"Yes, and thank you. I'm planning to drive so it I should I'll probably be there later on this week." I smiled into my words thinking about taking the ridiculously long drive up there. I was actually looking forward to it. It would just be me by myself for hours on end; it would help me organize my thoughts and feelings so when I meet Aria I'll know where I stand.

"I look forward to seeing you again." She laughed again and I heard Byron in the background asking _who_? "Ezra is coming."

I heard him chuckled. "Hello, Son." Byron took the phone. "I see you couldn't stay away that long."

I chuckled too. "I miss Aria too much, Sir. I look forward to seeing all of you. And please don't tell Aria I want it to be a surprise."

"Don't worry, Ella and I will set everything up. Make sure you drive safely." Byron told me before passing the phone back to Ella. "So everything is set?"

"I hope so," I replied taking a seat. "How is Charles doing with all of this?"

She sighed. "I really don't know. They don't say much. But I have a feeling he's still clinging to her; it isn't healthy."

I nodded. "I have a bad feeling about this. About Charles, I mean."

"Yeah, I do too. It's only a matter of time before he cracks."

"Thanks so much, Ella," I said preparing to hang up.

"Okay, oh and Ezra," Ella said quickly, catching me before I hung up. "I'm glad you're coming, Aria will love it."

"Thanks," I smiled and tossed my phone on the coffee table. Sitting back down on the stool in the kitchen thinking just maybe everything will work out this time.

* * *

**Aria's POV:**

It's a little passed 12 and Charles still hasn't come home. I finished dinner and left a plate for him in the fridge in case he was hungry when he got home from where ever he went to. With just a few weeks left of school I was almost done with finals. It wasn't much to me but to my students it was the world, to them this would determine whether or not they got into college.

Ezra called me a few times but I let it go to the voicemail. After telling him that Charles has been good to me, if I told him that I came home to an explosion, it would send Ezra on a crazy binge. He would want to get down here and make sure that the three of us see eye to eye on everything. Finally things are starting to fall back in place; I had started believing that the drama is over. But no, Charles has to be… just... Well I really don't know hard to describe it, but weird.

"Aria, what are you still doing up?" I looked up from my bunch of papers that I was grading and looked up at Charles. He had finally decided to come home. "I'm sorry about earlier," he apologized.

"Do you want me to leave?" I placed my stuff on my bed and moved to stand. "Cause I can."

He shrugged his shoulders and stepped further into my room. "I feel like the pace that you and Ezra are going is way too fast for me to process." He took hold of my hand and sat me back down next to him. "I know I say that I'm okay with this but I'm not. This hurts way too much; I just ignore him because I don't know how to deal with all of this."

I bit my lip unable to say anything that would make him feel better.

"Aria, I don't want you to feel bad. I just want you to understand what I am feeling."

I then turned my head away from him and wiped the tear that had fallen. "I'm sorry." I shook my head before turning back to him, "That's it. I'm moving, I'm sure I can find something."

Charles scoffed and stood up. "I don't want you to move." He rubbed the back of his neck something that Ezra would do when he was frustrated. "Who is that? It's the middle of the night?" He asked when my phone started ringing. I didn't even have to look at it to know that it was Ezra.

"You know who it is," I replied softly. "He's been calling all night."

"And you haven't talked to him?"

I shook my head.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what to say."

With that Charles went to his room and I readied for bed. The next morning didn't bring any revelations upon me. I woke up feeling as if something bad was going to happen. Charles and I really didn't resolve anything about what we were going to do; I had known how he felt about my relationship with Ezra but to hear that he was breaking more and more every day sent my heart into a million pieces. How am I supposed to recover and make everyone happy?

Today Spencer and Hanna were in town. They wanted to have lunch and against my better judgment I said yes. So now I am here at the new coffee shop, The Brew surrounded by Rosewood townspeople and sipping my third cup of coffee.

"It's about time," I rolled my eyes and sat back in my chair, placing the book I was reading down on the table. "It's been an hour."

"Sorry, I just got in. Flight delayed and do you know how long I have been waiting to use the bathroom?" Hanna grumbled sitting down in the chair across from me. "What's new Jelly Bean?"

I sighed and looked over at the bookshelf, not meeting Hanna's gaze. "Maybe we should wait for Spencer? I don't feel like repeating myself." I looked back at her to see a confused face. "Everything is falling apart." I blurted out.

"Aw, Hun," Hanna rubbed my back. "What happened?"

I rolled my eyes as I wiped my fallen tears. "Charles hates me. Ezra is in California. My three best friends are hardly here and Ezra's mom calls me once a week now," I grumbled.

Just then Spencer walked in confused when she saw Hanna trying to comfort me.

"What'd I miss?" She sat down and Hanna started to explain what I had just told her a few minutes ago. After explaining Spencer had ordered herself a coffee and sat there without saying anything which kind of freaked me out. Spencer Hastings was never speechless. She always had a comeback, a quote, or something witty to say.

"Aren't you going to give me some kind of words, of wisdom?" I arched an eyebrow, "Where's the Spencer I once knew?"

Spencer blinked back a couple of times. "Okay, first off. I didn't know you and Ezra were back together, all this time I thought you were with Charles."

"I didn't tell you when Ezra and I had got back together?"

"Actually that was me," Hanna smiled. "You called me first and I kind of told you to just try it out first."

Spencer rubbed her face and I did the same. All this time I thought Spencer had known about my relationship with Ezra.

"You told Hanna? Why'd you leave me out?" She pouted.

I shrugged and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry; I really thought I told you."

Spencer smiled. "It's okay. I know we all have been busy these last few months I just wished I knew."

"But you know now!" Hanna retorted. "And I think Aria needs to go to California."

"I agree. I need to leave. Plus I need to find an apartment. I can't live with Charles he's like this over protective father." I tried to crack a small joke but I think it was mainly for me. "What?" I asked when Hanna and Spencer looked at me confused.

"Nothing," Spencer opened her eyes wide and turned to call a waitress.

"Spencer, tell me what you're thinking. You and Hanna," I looked at them both, "Come on."

"Fine, I think you are rushing into things. You just broke up with Charles and now you're running off with Ezra? I mean, show come compassion for Charles. Are you sure you want to be with Ezra? You've changed a lot in the past four years and I'm sure he has as well. Of course it was fun and scandalous to date him in High school, but is he what you really want?" Spencer spoke quickly, as if she was afraid I'd interrupt her.

"And you?" I looked at Hanna, mentally preparing myself to calmly take in whatever crap she throws at me.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that the Rosewood mall is having Sidewalk sales and I want to head over there before they end." She shrugged and took a sip of her coffee.

Trust Hanna to lighten any tense situation. I smiled. "Thanks Han, at least I can go to you!"

"Aria, I just think that before you do something drastic like run off to California I think you need to be certain of the choice you make, that this is something that you really want," Spencer clarified. "I hope I didn't offend you.

I smiled at Spencer. "No, I get it. Thanks; I wanted your opinion."

"Wonderful, now can we go shopping?" Hanna wiggled her eyebrows and grabbed her bag hanging over the back of her chair.

"Sounds like a plan," Spencer and I said in unison before we both stood up and headed out the door.

**Sorry that I haven't been updating more than I would normally, it's just that the chapters aren't coming to me. I am beginning to get a case of writers block. I have the next chapter somewhat almost done, but yet it could be inproved. **

**So if you have any idea's or want to see something happen. Express them, or you'll have to wait a little longer. Don't be shy, because I love hearing from you!**

**PM or say it in a Review, it's up to yoU!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter, I'm not going to lie. Was really hard for me to write. I had sent it over to Sarale, my BETA she amazing and wrote so much extras. So please lets thank her for this. THANK YOU THANK YOU TAHNK YOU!**

**So on a second note, I have seen the Much Music promo for PLL, and I must say I didn't like it. It seemed rushed and I don't know, but I think it's just because it didn't have any Ezria. :(**

**Also, Does anyone know when they usual send out the sneak peeks? I am dying to see those. But as for now, please read on and don't be afraid to leave a comment.**

**Aria's POV:**

I sat in my classroom trying to work while waiting for Mom. It's been three days since meeting with the girls and four since I've last spoken with Ezra. We seem to be playing phone tag: every time we've called one another it seems like we've just missed the call. Today was a boring and frustrating day. It was the last day of administrating finals and a week away from summer vacation. Vacation is in the air and it's hard for everybody to concentrate.

But that wasn't the cause of my frustration. It started with my mother and ended with Charles. Charles was being a bigger pain in the ass than usual. One would actually think that we were still dating and having relationship problems. Reality is that we aren't dating and we don't have relationship problems. The only problem here is that Charles can't let go. He doesn't want me to leave which caused a fight. I can't continue living like this being pulled between two men; I am going crazy. Without Charles' knowledge I'm looking for an affordable apartment in my spare time, which unfortunately I don't have that much of so as of now I'm still living with Charles. It seems that nothing was going my way.

"Aria, are you ready?" My mother asked walking into my classroom with a hand full of papers.

I closed my eyes and rubbed slow circles around my temples, trying to relieve some of the tension. "Mom, have you talked to Mrs. Fitz?" I opened them up to see my mother arching an eyebrow. "I was just wondering if you are in touch with her."

She nodded her head. "I spoke to her a few days ago. Why do ask?"

I sighed as I gathered up all my stuff. "She didn't answer when I called her yesterday. I just wanted to know how things are."

Mom smiled. "Well, she said something along the lines of visiting. But that was just it."

I nodded and took some of the stacks of papers from my mother. She smiled warmly at me in lieu of thanks before I closed the door behind us. Since my father wanted me over for dinner tonight my mother offered to pick me up from school and drop me off at home later. She never really told me the reason behind that; just that she didn't want me driving late at night.

We walked into the house just in time to see my father whispering to someone about calling them back later. I gave him a quizzical look, instantly suspicious. Being that I had kept secrets for years I knew exactly what someone looked like when they were hiding something and my father had that look on his face. I placed my purse down on the table near the door.

"What's going on, Dad? You're pale."

He shook his head. "I'm fine, just one of Mike's old friends asking if he could crash here for a night or two. I told him I needed to speak to your Mom about it first and that I'd call him back later,"

My father answered and gave my mother a kiss before turning to me. "How were finals?"

I rolled my eyes. "Can we please not talk about school? I feel a major migraine coming on and I just want something hard to drink."

"Aria, if you do have a migraine coming on alcohol isn't going to help. I'll get you some aspirin," Ella interjected.

Byron smiled at Ella. "A little something won't hurt. Do you want anything in particular?" He asked going over to his liquor cabinet.

"No." I sat down on the couch and crossed my legs, leaning back. "So which friend?"

"Huh?" He turned around confused.

Yep, something was definitely up. "You said one of Mike's friends wanted to come over, which one?"

"Oh, that's right. Yes, um Kevin, Kevin Mitchell."

I knitted my eyebrows and looked over at my mother who just walked back into the living room with the pills and a glass of water. "Who's Kevin Mitchell?"

She and my father exchanged looks before she shrugged it off.

Anger flared instantly. They were keeping something from me, I knew it. "Mom? Dad? What is going on here? What are you guys keeping from me?" I yelled.

"Nothing, nothing," My mom said in a very unconvincing tone. "We just wanted to have a family dinner, why are you being so paranoid?"

I hated when she did things like, shifting the blame onto me. As if I was the one acting strange being paranoid, as if here and my Dad were acting completely normal. I mentally shrugged, too tired and hungry to put up a fight. I'd get whatever this was out of them a different time.

The next couple of days were ordinary and passed in a blur. I had finally gotten through to Ezra but he said he was driving and couldn't talk. I frowned when he told me that and wished that he was right beside me. I yearned to speak with him. I needed his calmness, his clarity, to help me through my emotional turmoil that living with Charles was putting me through.

"Charles, we need to talk," I announced fiercely when I walked through the front door. Even without Ezra's help I was determined to clear things up once and for all. "This is getting out of hand."

He looked at me from his position on the couch, confusion written on his face. Though, I couldn't really be sure how he felt. All these conversations started to feel like a game where I played the part of the vicious ex-girlfriend, and he played the part of the innocent and wounded ex-boyfriend. And believe me, he was an excellent player. "What? What is getting out of hand? The fact that you're dating my cousin? Or that fact that you expect me to be happy about it?" He hissed. "Because as far as I know, you and Ezra will get the fairy tale ending, while I'm going to rot away here all by myself."

He played the wounded part to perfection. I was tired of his games but didn't know how to change the rules. I gave him a genuine hurt face, "Is that what this is about? You being left alone? You're going to mope around all the time, making me feel guilty?"

His whole demeanor changed; he became more aggressive. Suddenly I was frightened. "In a way it is."

_He stood up and stalked over to me. I backed up until my back was against the door of the apartment. He stood over me, his hands pressing against the door on either side of my face, effectively trapping me. He leaned his body in against mine. I could feel his chest pressing uncomfortably against mine. _

"_Charles, stop! What are you doing?"_

"_Stop, what are you doing?" he sneered, mimicking me. _

_I could feel the sexual tension radiating off of him. Terror overtook me. Ezra was right, my Mom was right; Charles was cracking right in front of me. He leaned down and kissed me roughly on the lips. I closed my eyes briefly as his tongue prodded against my lower lip. My stomach churned and I resisted the urge to vomit. Whatever we used to have was gone now, destroyed. Using whatever strength I possessed I pressed my hands against his chest, pushing him off of me. He stepped back; his eyes flashing._

"_Damn it, Aria?" he yelled. "Why are you doing this to me? Don't you remember what we have? Don't you know that I love you? How can I prove my everlasting love to you?"_

_I took a shaky breath and violently shook my head. "That's where you are wrong," I spoke quietly. "We had," I emphasized the past tense. "There is nothing between us anymore. Your love is irrelevant. You doing that," I gestured between me and him, "You just ruined everything."_

_Charles blinked a few times as if coming back to himself. He rubbed his face. "Oh my God, Aria, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear, I just wanted to remind you of the good times. Oh God, I just screwed everything up, didn't I?" He rubbed the back of his neck and then without another word he exited the apartment._

**Charles' POV:**

I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe I lost control like that. I never ever intended to hurt Aria. I never thought I would or could be that person. Aria doesn't deserve it. If I'm honest with myself I know that Aria is working so hard to keep both me and Ezra happy. I'm the one being an idiot moping around, trying to keep Aria close to me, and hoping in vein that she'll come around.

I've been acting like an immature jerk. I've got to man up and face the truth. I've got to get a life and move on. I should get another apartment. Wait, no, if Ezra's plan works out then there's no need. That's it. I'm going to help Ezra and make sure his plan comes to fruition. I'll do exactly what he told me.

I should go back and apologize to Aria. She probably hates me now; she'll probably never forgive me. Not that I deserve it anyway.

I had been walking aimlessly but now I headed back towards our apartment building. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Aria on the front steps, head in her hands, sobbing. Oh God, it's entirely my fault. I can't go back now and face her. I turned on my heel and walked away figuring that I'd let her calm down before I go back.

**Ezra's POV:**

This was the longest drive I had ever taken and I have done some road trips but nothing as extensive as this. This drive was for me to get a handle on my thoughts, this is where I could think uninterrupted and without being judged.

I had a plan, a secret plan. I thought about what I was really going to do once I get into Rosewood. I thought about how I was going to do it, and when I was going to do it. I thought about my cousin and how our awkward conversation over the phone just before; I had roped him into the plan but he understandably hadn't been very enthusiastic. There was something in his voice that I couldn't place. Remorse, maybe?

I was about five minutes away from the Montgomery house when Aria called me again. That was twice today. I cursed silently; what bad timing. I knew I couldn't ignore her again so I answered but with a sigh.

"Aria, what's up?"

"Where are you?" She asked worriedly. "You said you were going home. I called and you didn't answer."

She sounded choked up; was she crying? "Relax, Babe. I am right around the corner." Little did she know that I meant it almost literally. "What's wrong?"

I heard her suck in a breath, "I really don't know what we're doing anymore. Everything is falling apart. Nothing is going right. My parents are hiding things from me, my boyfriend barely speaks to me, and my friends are miles away. And Charles… he… I don't even know…" She was crying really hard now, unable to string together a proper sentence.

"Aria, hey, Aria, breath." I shook my head and lifted up a finger when I saw Ella on the porch walking down to her mailbox. "We are only a week away from summer vacation. I promise I will be there for you!"

"I want to break up."

My eyes went wide at the sound of those words.

"This is just too much for me to handle."

"Aria, stop," I rubbed my face. "You are being really irrational right now. Why don't you just go and have fun tonight. Think about yourself for once and stop trying to please everyone. I know you don't want to end our relationship because of Charles. Please, don't say things that you'll regret later."

"I have to go." Her voice was cold.

"Aria, Aria," I yelled into the phone but she already hung up. I moaned and redialed but she didn't answer. I waited for the voice mail to pick up and left a message. "Aria, please. We have worked so hard to be with each other. Don't give up just yet. I promise I will make everything work, I promise."

**Aria's POV:**

I threw my head back and let the tears fall freely. I was sitting outside on the steps leading up to my apartment building. I felt awful about what happened, too awful to go back inside. The shock of what Charles had done was starting to wear off and instead I just felt exhausted. I was too weary to even be angry at him. I was tired; tired of working so hard to please everyone. I was seeing that it doesn't work anyway. Things have never been so hard, so difficult. Not even when I was being stalked. This situation that I am torn in two is so much more.

_Forget it, _I thought. _Screw Charles and screw Ezra. _After hearing over and over what Ezra had said on my voicemail I had finally, given up waiting. I decided what I needed was to get out so I could forget about the messy situation I was stuck in. I called my friends from work and asked a few of them if they were free. Three of them said yes and the other two that I had called, already had plans. But even with three I am more than grateful.

I wearily climbed the stairs up to my apartment to shower and get ready. I was glad that Charles left because right now I could not deal with anything. It was already nearing seven when I was heading out the door and to my car. I know I shouldn't be driving in this state of mind but I really didn't feel like paying for a cab especially when the bar wasn't too far away.

I saw my friends standing outside the entrance as I pulled into the parking lot. I smiled and waved at them as I got out of my car. It was good to see and spend time with people that were completely oblivious and uninvolved in the drama.

"Hey Aria," Arnold and Sammy said in unison. They both laughed when I looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"I asked Ashley if she wanted to come too. I thought she would have been her by now."

"She's inside," Sammy answered, "It was getting pretty crowded so she went in and saved a table."

I nodded and looked around the parking lot before Sammy linked her arms with mine. She started to pull me towards the entrance and I grabbed Arnold's hand pulling him in with us. We looked around from the door and saw Ashley, sitting in a corner booth, talking with some guy. We all looked at each other and shared a laugh as we approach the table.

Ashley looked up at the sound of our laughter before rolling her eyes. "Please, this is my cousin. Jordan, this is Aria, Arnold, and Sammy."

"Hi," the three of us said at the same time.

"So, are you joining us?" I asked taking a seat.

"No, my friends are all at a table waiting for me. I just thought I would say hi before I was too wasted," he replied. "But I will see all of you later," he winked at me before giving Ashley a kiss on the cheek.

Our night was slow. At first we talked about school and how our finals were going. Then we talked about summer plans and that's when I had changed the subject. Talking about summer plans made me uncomfortable because mine were so indefinite. Things began picking up speed after a while, well after quite a few drinks.

As our night ended I had to call my mother to come pick me up. It was now two in the morning and the bar was closing. I was too wasted and unable to drive so the bartender told us to either take a cab or call someone to pick us up. I ended up calling Ella,

"I can't believe this Aria, what were you thinking?" She yelled as I stumbled into her car.

"Mom, stop yelling," I rubbed my face. "I needed to get out. I took Ezra's advice." I felt like an idiot blaming Ezra but I didn't want to tell my Mom about what Charles had done, especially when I was so drunk.

She shot a glare at me for a few seconds and then turned back on the road. "You're a responsible adult, why are you drinking like a college student?"

"Everything is falling apart," I whispered, "My life is a mess right now. I need to get out of my apartment. Can I just stay with you and dad for a few weeks?"

She sucked in a breath. "That's not a good idea right now. Remember we have a guest staying in your -"

"What?" I cut her off, "Whom?"

"Aria, it's not a big deal. You can stay over on Tuesday; he'll be gone by then."

"Whatever, just tell that 'PERSON' not to touch my stuff." I leaned my head back and closed my eyes realizing that I would have to go home tonight and confront Charles.

She smiled and nodded. "Will do. Please be careful," she told me when she parked the car and I opened my door to get out." I will pick you up tomorrow morning. We can go get your car."

"Okay, Mom and thanks."

**Ezra's POV:**

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. At first, it was a bit awkward for me to be staying in a house that once shunned me. But after a while I started getting more comfortable because by now Byron and Ella were so warm and welcoming. We stayed up late chatting, until Aria called and asked if Ella could pick her up. Of course I wanted to go, but couldn't because that would ruin everything that we were working at.

"Morning," I chimed, "How was Aria?" I asked Ella,

She shook her head and walked over to the coffee pot, "Bad," was all she said.

I sighed. "Maybe I should just go over there? I mean, I feel like I'm lying to her."

Ella let out a short laugh, "Because you are, in a way."

I nodded and took a sip of my coffee, "So I was thinking maybe I could start apartment hunting today."

"If you find one are you really going to take it?"

"I think so. I never thought I would go back but if it means being able to be with Aria then that's what I'll do."

"Ezra," she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Do what you think is right. If you want to come back to Rosewood High then come back. Don't do it because you know that it would put you and Aria on the right track."

I looked at her confused, "I thought you wanted me to be with Aria?"

Ella nodded picking up her keys. "I do, but Aria would never forgive herself if she thought you're only staying to make her happy. All she cares about is you and your happiness; she won't see it unless it's her way."

I nodded, silently agreeing. Ella waved and left. I put my empty coffee mug in the sink and took a deep breath, ready to face my ,hopefully, eventful day.

**So what did you all think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I can't thank you enough for staying with me all this time. But I am sad to report that this is the last chapter. It has been a journey, and your comments and reviews mean's the world to me. I love you all for taking the time, and reading this.**

**Sadly, I don't have anything to do with Pretty little liars. But I am so happy that it returns in a few weeks...**

**Ezra's POV:**

Monday morning rolled around and I found myself pacing the Montgomery living room. I haven't talked to Aria since I've arrived here in Rosewood but I knew she was still upset at our situation. I also know that the only way to resolve things with Aria is face to face. Yesterday I was able to get a hold of a realtor and I placed a bid on a house. But that's only if two other couples don't out bid me. I had some money saved up but because of the asking price I had to call my mother and asked if she would co-sign. When she asked me what for I told her the truth. She is now on the first flight coming in. she yelled at me and called all of names before hanging up. Mainly, she wanted to be here and asked how I could not tell her. I responded saying she wasn't my concern, that I had been solely focused on fulfilling my promise to Aria. Nothing else mattered. After that she hung up and said she would be here in a few hours.

I smirked. It must be nice to be able to get on any flight you wanted to and fly around the world. I know my parents would be there to help me whenever I wanted to. But I also wanted to survive on my own; I wanted to be able to say, yes, I did go out on my own and made it. I got here from hard work and dedication not because my parent's money.

"Are you ready?" Byron asked me while shrugging on his jacket.

I nodded. "I think so."

He smiled. "I never thought I would see this."

I knitted my eyebrows. "What are you talking about? You saw it a few months ago."

"Not that, the part where Ezra Fitz would be sweating," he joked with a little wink.

"Hey, are you picking on my son again?" My mother walked into the living room with Ella.

"Come on Jane, it's fun."

She smirked. "I know. That's why I am going to slap you for not waiting for me to join in the fun."

"Well, thanks, Mom." I rolled my eyes. "Can we go now?" I headed over to the doors as the parental units shared a laugh together on my account.

Ella and Bryon filed into their cars while my mother and I got into mine. I turned it on and looked at the road ahead of us. Today was the day; she is going to be excited. Aria will not let you down, she will not run away. That's what I have been telling myself over and over again from the time I had gotten up this morning.

My mother must have sensed my anxiety. "Ezra, relax." My mother encouraged. "Aria loves you. You have nothing to be afraid of."

"I know she does," I admitted, "But things have been rocky between us. What if she says no?"

"Ezra, don't think like that; Aria and you are like peanut butter and jelly, you two mix well."

I laughed and stopped at a light. "A sandwich, Mom, really?"

"Hey, it's still early. Sue me."

"Yeah, that coming from a surgeon, maybe I should sue you. Please, don't ever work on me at seven in the morning." I joked.

**Aria's POV:**

Ever since Charles cornered me things have been weird, and that's putting it mildly. We're both trying our best to ignore each other and it's awkward being that we live in the same small space. Unfortunately I haven't found an apartment yet so I'm still here, with Charles. I can tell he feels really bad about what he did and I think he's afraid of my reaction so he hasn't apologized. Surprisingly I don't hate him. In a way it reinforced my feelings for Ezra knowing that he would never get physical with me no matter how angry he was. I now feel certain that my decision to be with Ezra is the right one. That is, if we are still together. I haven't spoken to him since I told him I want to break up so truthfully I have no idea where we stand.

Monday morning started the morning slow. I don't know why it just took me forever to get myself ready. I had just stepped out of the shower and realized it was already past eight. Great; now I was late for work. I texted my mom telling her that I was running late. She called me back, yelling at me to hurry and that this time she'd cover my classes but never again. It amazed me that ever since she had gotten that Vice Principle position, on how serious she let herself become.

I stopped off at Starbucks on my way to school to get myself a latte. I figured that since I already was late a few more minutes wouldn't make much of a difference. When I pulled into the faculty parking lot I saw my father drinking his coffee next to his car, riffling through some papers. I got out of the car and got my bag and paperwork from the back seat before walking over to him.

"What are you doing here?" I looked at him confused. "Don't you have a class?"

He shook his head. "I am working; I am your 10:00 speaker."

I was still confused. "Huh?"

"Don't you remember, Aria? There is an assembly today and I'm the guest lecturer. Aria, are you okay?"

I closed my eyes. "Not really, I haven't been sleeping well." I admitted. I lifted my coffee. "This should help. Anyway, I have to go, Dad, I am already late."

"Everything is going to be okay, just wait for it," he told me looking at his watch, "You'd better get going."

If I hadn't been so tired I may have paid more attention to his cryptic words. "See you later dad."

He smiled and waved me off before watching me walk into the building. I walked into the office and signed myself in. The new Registered Clerk shook his head before giving me my notes. I looked into my mom's office out of habit and saw a couple of shadows but didn't think anything of it. Once I had reached my classroom door I opened it up and saw my students hard at work. I smiled at my mother as she gave me a small glare and let out a cough.

"Thank you!" I mouthed as I went over to my desk. "Alright class, let's take a break," I announced taking a sip of my coffee and sitting down at my desk. "I just need a few minutes."

My class started to talk amongst themselves before I felt my phone buzz indicating a text. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller: Ezra.

_You look beautiful __J_

Thinking he was joking I texted back. _And you look handsome._

A few seconds later I received another text from him. _I'm serious, you look absolutely gorgeous. Why don't you smile?_

I looked at the text, re-reading it a few more times before looking at my students. Some of them were looking at me with a smile and the rest were still talking to one another.

_Smile Aria!_ He texted me again. _I can feel your frustration and it's not cute._

I was starting to pick up by now that something was going on. "Okay, what's going on?" I asked my students. "Is something up?"

There was a round of no's and a few head shakes but I thought I detected a few smiles. Should I be suspicious?

_I've got to go teach._ I texted Ezra once more before putting away my phone.

"Ms. Montgomery?" A student of mine called out. "We have an assembly today at ten."

I nodded. "Yes, I am aware of that." I looked at the time and it was just about that time we would be getting ready to leave. "So why don't all of you start packing up your belongings and we'll head down to the auditorium."

We all found seats in the way back of the theater. That's one of the advantages of coming in a little late, it meant the last ones in are the first one to come out. My mother and the Principal went up on the stage, demanding everyone's attention. I quieted down my class and looked up at the stage.

"First of all we would like to take this opportunity to congratulate you all on making your finals. We have scored in the top ten schools for high scores." The room erupted in cheers. I smiled at my class knowing how hard they had worked. "Our Senior class this year has come up with a little something for us all to remember them by." My mother finished up her announcement and hit the play button. It was a slideshow of pictures and videos from their senior prom, the football game, and their class trip to Washington. Stuff that I remember doing my Senior year; I smiled thinking about my senior prom night.

_"Mom," I yelled from my room and my mother appeared a few seconds later, "Help me with this?" I asked turning around so she could zip up the back of my dress. "Thank you!"_

_She smiled and nodded taking a step back while looking at the front of me from the mirror. "You look beautiful," She gushed._

_I sucked in a deep breath while I looked at my ankle length Lavender dress with white diamonds out lining the v-neck line._

_"I can't believe you're allowing me to go to prom with Ezra." I smiled looking back at her, "I really appreciate it."_

_My mother let out a sigh. "I don't want to lose you, Aria; I can't change your father's mind but I can deal with my own choices."_

_I nodded while I walked up to my mother and embraced her. "I love you, always."_

_She giggled, "I love you, too." She kissed my cheek and held my hand has she lead me downstairs._

_Ezra came a little early because my father wanted to give him that whole You-better-keep-my-daughter-safe speech._

_"You ready?" My mother asked as we stood on the landing overlooking the staircase. We could hear Ezra telling my father that he would never do anything to hurt me._

_I nodded. "Yeah, let's do this."_

_We descended the stairs one step at a time. With my mother trying to hold me up a little so I wouldn't trip. The dress I had a little train in the back and she just wanted to make sure that I was okay walking down the steps._

_My father and Ezra gasped with they saw me. I smiled widely as I took in Ezra's appearance. We decided to go with matching colors, but for him it was just the tie. Even though I had seen him in his suit before He still looked as handsome and beautiful as ever._

_"You look beautiful." Ezra, gave me a kiss to the cheek before giving me my corsage._

_I bit my lip and stepped back, "You look very stunning." I winked at him and looked over at my parents. _

_"So I'll see you guys, tomorrow?" I questioned hopefully._

_"No, Aria. Ezra, may be taking you to prom but I still don't condone this relationship. You may stay out till two, but no later than that." My father stated sternly, as if steam was coming out of his ears._

_"But-"_

_"No Aria, if you are not home by two all hell is going to break lose. Do you get me?" He looked at Ezra._

_"Yes, Sir. I promise, Aria will be home at two, not a second later." Ezra winked at me and I rolled my eyes._

"Hey," I felt a nudge and a whisper. I looked to my side to see who it was that brought me out of my thoughts. "Were you in never land?"

I rolled my eyes, suddenly tense. "What are you doing here Charles?" I hissed. Why here? Why now?

"Aria, I know I screwed up big time. I've been a coward; I'm terrified that you'll never forgive me. I've done some growing up and I'm here now to prove to you that I am sincerely happy for you and Ezra and I will never get in the way again." He turned his head slightly, embarrassed by his display of emotion.

"Huh?" I asked confused. What on earth did his apology have to do with this assembly? And how did Ezra get into the picture?

He looked up at the screen just as it was ending. "I'm doing a piece for the paper. But other than that I think you'll like what some of us came up with." He coughed and looked at me with a smirk, finally meeting my gaze.

I laughed at his face, mostly out of confusion. None of what he said made any sense to me. "What are you talking about? Who is us?" I tilted my head and looked at my phone as it vibrated in my hands. It was another text from Ezra.

I opened it up and read with a smile.

_I love you so much_, read the text. I blushed. _You are my world, don't ever think any different. You are the sun that rises every morning and the moon that shines brightly at night._

"Is it from Ezra?" Charles asked in a girly voice, "You're like scarlet red."

"I love him, Charles. I will always love him."

Charles nodded."I know that now, I know that he is the best one for you. That's why I am doing this. That's why I am here."

I was fed up with being the only one out of the loop "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Can you please explain to me what's going on?" I demanded. "Everyone is acting so strange."

"Just listen," was all he said. Charles pointed to my mother who was on stage with the mic in hand.

"Let's give a big round of applause to the Seniors for all their hard work. " As she was speaking the students began pulling out a sheet of paper. I tried to glance at what it said but my student only smirked and hid themselves.

"Nice, Try Ms. Montgomery," my student told me, "You'll just have to wait."

"For what?" I exclaimed. "What the hell is going on?"

" Someone special came to me a few days ago." My mother's gaze scanned the audience until it landed on me. "Torn between something dear and true to his heart he has made that dying choice. He's finally standing up for what he wants in life. He has made so many sacrifices in the past but also made some stupid choices that reflected his future." She looked backstage and waited for someone to walk out. My father took the mic and waved me over. I looked around the theater and shook my head.

"Aria, get your butt up here," he said to the crowd's amusement, giving me that fatherly glare. "Aria, is my only daughter. When she had came home one year telling me that she was involved with someone that I thought was nothing but a mistake. She was there to prove me wrong. He is nothing but a man that I can look at as my own."

I finally got up on stage. The man my father described was obviously Ezra yet I had no idea what to expect. I looked out to the sea of students and they all clapped as my father gave me a hug. "I love you, I can't believe we almost gave you to the wrong person."

"Dad, what's going on?"

"B-26," he stated before motioning to the students.

"What?" I questioned before hearing the sounds of voices, clearly, through the air. I spun on my heels as our senior class read it out loud.

_It's a number._

_It's a song._

_It's a girl._

_Smooth._

_Pearl joy packed._

_Gold falafel,_

_As through ice._

_It's four-thirty._

_Morning with_

_Phone calls._

_It's deaf mute._

_It's cheap._

_A foreign car._

_Maybe bingo._

_Lucky night?_

_Something says_

_It smells bad_

I started to cry before they had even reached the end, the tears spilling over my cheeks hitting the floor beneath me. My dad smiled and my mother walked over to me telling me that she couldn't have raised a better daughter.

"Turn around sweetheart."

"Ezra," I breathed, he was suddenly standing in the center of the stage, a huge grin on his face. I wiped my face as I embraced him in a hug. "I can't believe you are here."

"I wouldn't miss this," He pulled back and gave me a chaste kiss. "I have something to ask you." At that point Charles and Mrs. Fitz walked on the stage. I smiled widely and knew instantly what was coming next.

Ezra got down on one knee and brought out a small red velvet box. "Aria Montgomery, I wouldn't have changed what happen to us in the past. It might not have led us to where we are now. I love you, with my heart and soul. You are the one for me and I knew that from that day when we first met in that filthy bar. You were the one that has always seen the best part of me on my darkest days and never once judged me on it."

Ezra stopped and opened the box. It revealed a small diamond with a silver band. "Will you make me the happiest man on the face of this earth and be my wife? Will you marry me?"

I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding in as fresh tears ran down my face. I looked around at the dead silence of the room before looking back at Ezra. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you." I shuddered through my tears as he rose to his feet after placing the ring on my finger. "I can't believe this," I squealed. "I have waited so long for you."

"Ditto," Ezra, responded. "I thought you were going to say no."

"How could I, I love you. Remember?" I laughed out loud. "I can't believe this."

I hugged my Mom, Dad, and Ezra's Mom and then turned to see Charles speaking with Ezra.

"I have the perfect title for this story, thanks Cousin," Charles patted Ezra's back. "Congratulations."

He paused awkwardly, looking at me. I held out my hands and he took me into a bear hug. "No hard feelings?" I whispered into his shoulder.

"No hard feelings," he agreed. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes," I nodded and pulled away.

"So what's the title?" Ezra asked curiously, thankfully sidestepping mine and Charles' hug.

"Ever lasting Love."

**Please give me your last review for this story, and I want to thank Sarale, for helping me out. **


End file.
